


Sin Bin

by JustKiwik



Category: B.A.P, BTOB, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Edawn, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Femdom, Gangs, Grinding, Group Sex, Hella lube, Humiliation, Lap Dances, Lots o lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, One of many future tags, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarification, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Bang Yongguk, Top Chaerin, Top Hongbin, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Lee Minhyuk, Top Monster Woo, Toys, Watersports, fantasies, jerkin it, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 38,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiwik/pseuds/JustKiwik
Summary: i write about idols fucking and this is where i put it at :)





	1. All down from here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uhm this one is wild. I think. My first post in the sinbin oh boi. This is the first of a 2 parter i wrote for this ship (or 3 parter) please enjoy. This was written for an rp before it became just a spin off or something so things to know
> 
> Jins dick is pierced and so are his hips  
> The dick piercings make him very sensitive  
> Jungkook is Jins alpha  
> Theyve been together for a couple months  
> They are in a house and people are going into heat and rut and its affecting both of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its gay.

Jin was sat on a counter, desperatly holding onto his alpha as his neck was being littered with new marks. He felt like he was drowning in scents and only his alpha was keeping him afloat. He moaned loudly when Jk pushed his palm against his bulge, sending shocks of much needed pleasure through his body. Just as quickly as it came it left and Jin whined at the loss of friction. "D-Dont tease.. god dont tease" his hips buck slightly only to be held down firmly. 

 

"Good boys take whats given to them, do i need to punish you?" Jk growled in Jins ear causing the older to shiver. The lack of response made Jk yank the betas pants off so they pooled on the floor and the sight caused the Alpha to groan. The beta was barely touched yet he looked absolutely wrecked. His hip piercings were in complimenting the ones on his dick, and there was a pretty pink butt plug wedged inside his ass. In short he looked delectable.

"Babe, get on the floor and spread those cheeks for me" he nuzzled his betas cheek before helping him to the ground. Jin teasingly shook his ass at Jk before spreading his cheeks. Jk went to work on taking out the butt plug metally gasping at the amout of lube dripped out of the betas hole. A bit of jks sadistic side took over as he started taking it out agonizingly slow, only stopping when the thickest part was stretching the eldest rim causing him to whine. "G-Guk-kie please!" He gasps, Jins whole body jolting with pleasure and surprise as the plug was suddenly pushed back all the way inside him.

 

"God.. you are so wet, did you plan this or are you really an omega?" Jk teased Jin earning a moan from the beta. Jk leaned down and started to tease the toy with his tongue, licking around it and pushing down firmly making the beta shudder. He took the toy between his bunny teeth and restarted the process of taking out the toy. To add toward the pleasure he reached between Jins legs and started to stroke the betas arousal. Jin shaking from the stimulation given to him was so close but didnt dare cum without permission knowing the consequences but the alpha was not making it easy. 

 

Feeling merciful Jk finally removed the plug from the betas hole giving a satisfied grunt as he started rubbing the soft cheeks of the beta, not thinking twice he gave a firm slap to the right watching the cute reaction from the male under him. He started rubbing small circles after each slap and cooed at the shaking beta.  
"What a good boy. Your leaking all over yourself but you kept it in. I think you deserve a reward.~" Jk saying this was more for his benifet. The tent in his pants was getting painful from watching his beta whimper and wither under his touches. He slipped off his pants and underwear and gave his own erection a few test strokes before lining himself up with the betas entrance and pushing in one swift thrust causing them both to moan(jins being louder). Jk marveled at the fact the beta was still so tight even after wearing that plug for how ever long. He gives himself a minute before pulling all the way out and snapping right back in grunting. 

Jin was in a land of bliss. His alpha knowing how to find every button to push only to push him further toward his limits. Jin weakly claws at the floor as streams of moans leaves from between his soft pink lips, his glasses bouncing up and down from his nose making an erotic sight. Jin felt himself slowly get close to the edge as his alpha kept nailing his prostate. Suddenly he was lifted up into his alphas lap and a hand was clamped over his mouth his head tilted almost painfully back. 

"Listen baby, listen to those filthy noises youre making" Jin tried to focus and eventually he could hone in on the shameful wet squelches his hole was making everytime kookie pushed in. Jin whined gripping onto the arm that was muffling his desperate moans.  
Seeing Jins hands occupied with his other arm he used his free hand to pull at the hoop adorning the tip of his weeping cock. This caused the older to arch and cum almost instantly, cumming in thick streams of white covering his chest and thighs. Jin started to whimper at the stimulation as the alphas thrusts didnt let up after his orgasm and the small pulls on his dick didnt stop either. He started to drool on Jks hand his hands weakly trying to bat the hand away from the hoop. 

Jk revealed in overstimulating his beta but his enjoyment was slowly cut off as he finally took his hand away from Jins mouth burying it in his hips as he started chasing his own orgasm. His own moans now adding to Jins. He buried his face into Jins scent gland and rubbed his own over powering scent in, his knot slowly growing making it hard to thrust into the beta. With a firm bite to the betas neck and a snappy thrust he buried his knot inside the beta and came inside his ass.

Jins mind was reeling as he reached yet another climax finally going limp in the alphas arms whimpering at how full he was from the knot. Unlike omegas who took it like a champ betas took it with a side of discomfort. 

"F-Fuck Gukie.. did you have to be so rough?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr... Ask me stuff there.
> 
> https://kiwi-likes-kpop.tumblr.com
> 
> Thats my kpop blog
> 
> http://kiwis-fandom-pit.tumblr.com
> 
> Main blog
> 
> https://kiwi-writes-stuff.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing blog


	2. More Jinkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same ship diff smut

They were only together for 3 months and Jk was on surpressents. Ruts were reduced to just very sexual scenting or dowsed all together, until jk made a devious plan to rock Jins world. 

Jin was his beta and wasnt eligible to take surpressents yet he suffered from half heats now and then but nothing even close to a full blown heat because it wasnt in his biology, what surprised jk is that hes never experienced a rut before. It was actually very casually brought up during dinner.

"Ive never experienced a rut before" Jin says after taking another swig of his glass of wine. His half heat was finally winding down and it had really stressed him out that day. Having alphas take a double take at him when he walked by or some taking the liberty to try and seduce him because 'they wanted to show him what hes doing to them' which were ment with solid punches to the jaw.

Jk was surpised he even said it that he nearly choked on his food. "What surpsised?" Jin said in an almost mocking tone. Jk scoffed 'sassy jin' softly muttered to himself. "No, just wasnt expecting *that* to just be said out of the blue" yet it got his brain to start working out the perfect plan for his beta but it wont be easy.

It started with Jk hiding his pills he took everyday, Jin being a med student he was big on routine and sometimes checked to see if Jk had taken them, that was the easiest part. Next was dealing with his natural hormones which he hadnt experiened since he presented. That was a doozy. He became more protective and primal but always hid it from Jin, except for the undying need to make jin smell like him by scenting him before he left everyday and wearing his clothes so he would smell like him. 

Everything was falling into place and Jin didnt suspect a thing only that Jk was more cuddly and dominant which he didnt mind. Until his rut came on full blast. 

It started out innocent, Jk hugged Jin from behind (who in turn looked absolutly sinful in his thigh highs, panties and a dress shirt with a collar to match) who was making pancakes for breakfast, Jk lavishing in he fact his scent jelled so well with the chocolate dipped strawberries of the betas. He started nipping the expose flesh that wasnt covered by the collar rubbing slow circles into his hips. Jin hummed softly at the careing touches, shivering when Jks hands slid up his shirt and gasps as it went down his panties. 

"G-Gukkie w-wait-" Jin didnt get the chance to finish his sentance once he felt a hard tug on his hoop causing the eldest to hold onto his alpha for dear life as his legs almost buckled giving a loud moan, whimpering from how hard that simple action made him. Jk reached around and turned off the stove before lifting up the beta onto the counter and parting his legs. He stared at his new found 'breakfast' with a predatory smile seeing how undone hes gotten. Jk hooked his fingers on the hem of the panties and them down low enough for Jins dick to pop out of them. Not giving him a chance to hide himself (because its embarressing to jin) Jk dived down and took Jins dick whole, running his course tongue along the studs on his cock. He began a pace of sucks and licks as he bobbd his head not once letting go of Jin cock. Jins head tilted back till it hit the cupboards behind him and laced his fingers inside his alphas hair tugging on his hard that it must have been a little painful. Streams of whimpers and moans filled the room as Jins scent grew arousingly sweet with his growing orgasm. 

Jk comming prepared slipped out some lube from his pocket and coated his fingers generously before slipping around the panties and slowly slipping in his ring finger inside the beta welcoming hole. Jin began to drool slightly from the stimulation once Jk inserted 2 fingers and pumped them, pressing firmly against his prostate. 

"God Jk im so close, Gukkie ahh!! Please dont s-stop!" Jins hips bucked against Jks bobs which almost caused him to gag. Jk obliged his beta feeling his Rut close to hitting him and much rather have Jin prepped and ready instead of hurting him. Jin squeaked and instinctively closed his legs around Jks head as he came hard. His back arched as his legs shook slowly trying to come down from his intense orgasm. He raised his hips slightly when Jks fingers didnt stop their onslaught of pleasure and Jk pulled off his dick with a lewd pop. 

"Ahh, haah g-gukkie its to m-much" Jin winced slightly feeling the stretch of 3 fingers now bring pumped almost harshly into him. Jin weakly grabbed at his arm and tried to open his mouth to beg but only a pitiful whine came out. Jk leaned in to capture his betas soft pink pink into his, slipping himself between Jins legs to keep them open. Thats when Jks scent hit him like a brick making him almost submit immidiently. Jks rut was strong and washed over him like a comferting blanket. Jk finally pulled his fingers out Jins hole as he lifted him and carried him to their shared bedroom. Jk practically threw Jin onto the bed and climbed ontop of him as he discarded his pants and underwear revealing just how painfully hard he was and how much he was holding back not pinning him down and taking him right there. Jk started sucking dark hickys into the olders skin, grinding his arousal against the betas hip. "You.. Drive me so fucking crazy you know that? Every time you open that sassy little mouth of yours i just want to flip you over and show you whos your alpha. I cannot wait to tie you up and use you as my fuck doll for my rut." If Jin where honest with himself he could admit that his words turned him on more then it should have.

"T-Take me. Alpha please fuck me." Jin leaned up to whisper seductively in Jks ear earning him a grunt and a rut against his hip.

Jk took both of Jins arms and pinned them over his head as he rammed his whole length into Jins entrance. Jin was so caught off guard that he let out a lewd squeal as he was entered. His mouth hung open as kookies masterful hips grinded his length against his abused prostate earning Jk with a waterfall of 'ahs' and 'ohs' from those pretty pink lips.

Jin hated when Jk did this, he only does it so he can watch Jin fall apart and get so sensitive just because of his cock. He also hated being pinned because he couldnt hide his embarrassing reactions. jk almost cood when Jin began to beg for him to have mercy and finally move, but nope; his rut was in full affect and it was his way or the highway. Jk sneakly pulled out some ribbon (because he doesnt wanna damage his betas skin too much) and tied it tightly around Jins wrists making the older whine.

"P-Please o-oh fuck! PLEASE JUST MOVE" the overstimulation was getting to much and being unable to do anything about it his body arched as a 2nd orgasm ripped through him, a high pitched moan escaping him as Jk finally drew his hips back and snapped them right back against Jins ass causng the beta to silently cry out as a dry orgasm hit him right after comming down from his high.

Jk enjoyed watching his beta fall apart, it aroused him even more knowing he can have someone so much older then him cry for his dick. He leaned down and started to circle one of the betas nipples with his tongue, using his hand to pinch and pull at the other sensitive nub. He placed hickys all on his chest and around the nubs making the beta wither and twitch from his touches, but because he was an evil makane he reaches down with his free hand and pulled his hoop once more making the beta cry out loudly as he shot a 4th load onto his stomach, dropping quickly into subspace.

Jks inner alpha was now screaming at him to finally screw the beta into the mattress. With one finally grunt he began a slow harsh pace, making the beta almost bounce everytime he thrusted in. Jk growled lowly in Jins ear as he picked up his pace to unforgivingly fast and furious. Jins moans where high pitched and cute as he pleaded mercy (but he still oh so very wanted it). suddenly Jk switched their positions so Jin was sitting ontop of is dick and jin was on full display ontop of him. Jk could say he looked so pretty fucked out and glasses half hanging off his nose but watching him bounce on his lap, his hair boucing ever so slightly with each thust along with his glasses was a hundred times better. 

"gukkie gukkie ahh gukkie!!" Jins words were slurred and weak due to all the moaning he is doing, contiuing to utter his alphas nickname like a prayer like thats the only thing that will save him now. His previous orgasms left him feeling so vulnerable and light that his head was having a hard time even thinking. He was on cloud 9, his hole felt so abused but his body kept shooting pleasure through him, at one point he even starts to cry because everything felt so good.

Jk marveled at his beta but tilted his head back feeling his orgasm slowly build. Jk flipped them one more time so Jins back was toward him (doggy style) and he grabbed a fistful of his hair (half revenge from earlier) yanking him back forcing the beta to arch his back an stay up right. 

"do you like that, being turned into my little rut toy?" jk hissed into his ear only to be answered with a desperate whine. "Youre drooling all over yourself, you can barely keep yourself up. Youre practically hanging off my cock." He takes his free hand on his hip and pushes down on Jins stomach. Jin almost blacks out as another dry orgasm was ripped out of him. His hole tightens up deliciously around Jks slow growing knot. Jk starts marking Jin against thuroly marking his territory until his knot is to big to force in and out and finally let go of his first orgasm of the day. 

he pulls jin ontop of him, rubbing his back and scratching his head whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Jin slowly eased out of subspace as he clung helplessly to his alpha.

"holy c-crap...Can... Can we take you off of surpresents?"


	3. EVEN MORE JINKOOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause im obsessed

Jin knew it was a bad idea to wake up his alpha by grinding his ass against his dick and sucking dark hickeys on his neck and collar, but dammit his half heat hit and his self control was near non-existant. 

Jk slowly rose from his blissful sleep and placed his sleel heavy hands on Jins hips and grinded up against him. He let a soft groan slip between his lips as the beta continued his ministrations before finally fluttering open his eyes to face his lust filled boyfriends. "Morning gukkie~" jin said sweetly like he isnt still shamelessly pushing his sweet ass against Jks cock. 

Jk moved his hands from the betas hips to grip his ass firmly earning a moan and a whimper as his hand came down to spank the beta. Jin thought maybe he would have a little mercy. He was wrong.

Once Jk regained full consciousness he picks up his mate and bends him over his knees. Yanking down his breifs jin normally wears to sleep and rests his hands on his ass. "Mmm, Kitten.. You broke a rule~" he gently kneeded the plump flesh in his hands. "Can you tell me that rule Kitten?" He ran the pads of his fingers over Jins puckered hole which seems to be already prepped. He mentally groans as he teasingly slips only his pinky in watching as a bit of lube slips out. 

Jin moans at the attention but also shivered slightly from his impending doom. "D-Dont play with master while sleeping~" Jk hummed in satisfaction "and how many spanks is that?" Jin shudders "2..20.." 

"Count" Jk said darkly and his hand came down on Jins soft cheeks. 

"O-One" a loud smack was echoing in the room. The first 10 was enough to leave him shaking and sobbing softly as he tried to keep himself from collapsing over Jks legs. The next 10 came in fast succession almost making Jin lose count. 

Jk lifted up Jin so he could cuddle him and gently massage his ass from the spanking it just endured. "Kitten is going to have to wait to get his reward, but because kitten was naughty he needs to endure more punishment till master gets back" Jin whined when he felt something cold and thick push up into his hole. It filled him to the brim and stretched his hole oh so nicely. It was taking every ounce of Jk self control to not pin him to the bed and take him. Lastly jk reachrd over to the night stand and obtained his favorite tourcher device: a cage. He fiddled with the lock until it unlatched and closed the tight space around Jins growing erection halting its growth making the beta whimper.He locked it back and put the key in his pocket gently placing his beta on the bed and went to go get ready.

Jin layed on the bed semi sprawled out trying to act as needy as he was feeling. Jk finally got dressrd after willing his boner to semi erectness and kissed his beta goodbye giving his thigh a firm squeeze.

Jk exited the house and finally unvieled the remote he had been playing keep away with jin. Jk having no remorse turned it on the highest setting causing the cage and vibrator to vibrate harshly against all Jins sweet spots in his nether regions and stuck it in his pocket going on with his day.

 

Meanwhile Jin was in heaven and hell. Jin finally got the stimulation he was yerning for but was denied the pleasure of release. The dry orgasms where tipping him over an edge that he never had to endure until now. He got desperate and whiney where he started to dry hump the bed in a weak attempt to get the cage off his dick. His cock was weaping precum making a mess on the bed that equaled the mess he was becoming. He clung onto the sheets as he cried and drooled unable to hold back the pathetic moans and whimpers the vibrations where causing. His over sensitivity made him have multiple dry orgasms in rapid succession swaring he almost blacked out a few times. Seconds felt like hours eachtime he tried to "run away" from the agonizing pleasure in his groin and the hot coils of pleasure ripping through him the vibrator only seemed to shift more onto his prostate. His body was shaking and he was weak and begging into the empty room for mercy on his body till his voice became horse and pitchy. Then finally *finally* after 2 hours long of non-stop pleasure the vibrations stopped and the scent of his alpha filled his nose. the cage was (carefully) ripped off him and the vibrator was removed from his ass, Jin gasped in relief as the devices were removed and replaced by his alphas cock and his hand on his dick. "Color..?" Jk whispered into his betas ear.

"O-Oh god green, green green, fuck! Green just fuck me please let me cum" Jin cried out as a shiver ran through him. Jk couldnt deny him much longer as started a rough pace into the beta, who started to wontonly moan in extacy as his alpha finally gave him was he desperatly needed. It didnt take long for Jin to reach his climax and it was mind breaking. He came with a shout, clawing Jks wonderfuk thighs for some sort of anchor to reality before he finally blacked out against his alpha. 

Jk pulled out of Jin and finished himself off cumming onto Jins abused ass. 

"Ahh fuck" jk groaned seeing how (rickity) rekt his beta looked and decided that once he woke up he would give him a massage and a much needed bath and devote the rest of the evening to him.


	4. Namjoon and Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what youre thinking? How? And my answer. My dirty ass mind, and roleplays. 
> 
> Basically Changkyun misses his daddies and he calls a friend Namjoon to help. Cross fandom stuff help help

Changkyun was so fucking horny is was embarrassing. He was on the bed, he had one of Woos plushies of Yongguks group between his legs and a vibrator us his ass thrusting against the plushie, it was in the afternoon, his daddies wouldnt be home till later hut he was so needy, he wanted them badly, he hasnt came in 2 months and it was really getting to him, he might go crazy. He was thrusting against the plushie getting precum all over it and the vibrator was going at full speed against his prostate but he just couldnt, he couldnt peak he was so close to the edge it was starting to make him more desperate then he already was, he needed something, he couldnt call Woo or Yongguk, they where on a plane and if he did he'd get punished when he got home, so his next best bet was his bestie Namjoon who was Woos tattoo artist and Changkyuns piercing guy and he goes Yongguks nails from time to time.

He punched in the numbers as fast as he could and tried to maintain composure to make sure that if anyone else in the shop picked up they wouldnt hear the desperateness in his voice. "Wellcome to RM tats what can I Help you with?" It was namjoon thank god. "Joooonie.." He whined, and he could hear the choke from the phone. "Changkyun what are you doing?" Namjoon questioned in a hushed voice, there was shuffling and a door closing, he must be in the bathroom. 

"I need.. I need your help" he leaned back on the vibrator bouncing on it in hopes of keeping his high, gently pulling on his nipple piercings making him keen. "With?" Namjoon was skeptical but he was interested. "D-Dirty talk to me please.." He blushed heavily. "Like you used to do before I got into a relationship. My daddies are gone and they wont come back, i need to cum or ill explode." Changkyun begged, rolling his hips against the plushie for needed friction.

"Fuck.. Changkyun, I dont need Woo and Yongguk to find out about this or theyre gunna tell Yoongi and my ass is going to be grass.." He hisses, his own erection starting to grow in his pants as he gently palmed it through his pants. "I know he wont I promise just please please..." Changkyun insisted and Namjoon sighed.

"Do you miss them? Your daddies. Do you need them to fill up your tight ass?" Namjoon growled lowly pressing down on his own bulge as he heard Changkyun whimper. "You want them to toy with all those pretty piercings i put in you, drive you man with their mouths and tongues feeling your up with their hands and touching all the right places." Changkyun gasped as his hips stutterd against the plushie. "Y-Yes.." He moaned out.

He could feel it already, being totally dominated by the two, his dick twitched leaking more precum. "tell me baby... What do you want them to do to you." Namjoon purred over the phone now lazily stroking his own erection. "I want Woos fat cock.. Down my throat" he groans rocking back on the vibrator. "I want Yongguks long dick up my ass" he sobs. " i want them to fuck me hard, give me no time to breath, use me as their little fuck toy." Changkyun whined using his hand to spread his precum over his dripping cock.

"You want them to fill you up badly~ mark their territory all over your body. Drive you crazy and make you cum more times then you can give huh?" Changkyun started to bounce faster on the vibrator feeling his orgasm just around the corner. "M-mmhm ff yes, yes yes!" Changkyun weakly chanted.

"You need them to slam into your ass, spank you light a naughty boy for cumming without their permission, you want them to edge you and keep you from cumming until theyre satisfied and let you make a mess of yourself for them?" Changkyun moaned loudly throwing his head back, he was so close. "You want to be a good boy for your daddies when they come home and paint your insides with their cum?" Changkyuns movements halted as he gasped he was there he just needed... "Cum for me Changkyun." Namjoon growled and Changkyun came, loudly and hard, splattering all over the poor space bunny clentching down on the vibrator.

"Fuck!~ ahh fuck! Thank you ahaa.." He came in spurts, seemed never ending, his balls where so heavy from not releasing that getting off felt magical. Namjoon on the other hand grunted as he came into his fist, using a tissue to wipe off his orgasm. Changkyun quickly pulled out the vibrator from over sensitivity and flopped over on his couch. "Thank you Joonie~" Changkyun purred and Namjoon chuckled. "Youre welcome Kyunnie."


	5. Give a Lapdance to your boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah... I dont even know anymore.
> 
> Wonho works at a strip club  
> His boss is Jiwon  
> He offered to dance for him and got taken out of context  
> They did a strip show  
> Theyre dressed up as a nurse and a doctor

Wonho wasnt planning on being in this position, yet here he is.

It was just after their perfomance, the docter and the nurse ending their heated dance and both pretty sure the crowd was going fucking ballistic around them. Wonho stepped off stage with Jiwon and was tugged into one of the nicer private dance rooms by his boss. Wonho was bewildered, mostly cause hes never been in there before and also because Jiwon sat down nonchalantly, legs spread on the chair setting neatly in the middle of the room.

Jiwon smirked at the blush slowly fighting its way onto Wonhos face. "I still want that lap dance you offered." Jiwon mused. Wonho unfolded his arms and whipped them to his sides almost defensively "I-I sware I didnt of-offer." Wonho stuttered out. "Then.. Can your dear 'old' boss request one?" Jiwon cooed at how timid Wonho instantly got. Hes never seen the other so shy of his body, if anything he was flaunting it all the time. 

Wonho shook his head seeming to pull himself together, looking at him with a cocky smirk. "Okay boss, since you asked so nicely." Wonho stalked toward him in those sinful red stillotes that made his legs look 10x more sexy. The nurses outfit doing wonders for his curves, he can almost see the lace panties he was wearing, under the short skirt. 

The closer Wonho got the more gorgeous he looked. Jiwon sucked in slowly, releasing the breath slowly to steady himself. Wonho leaned over and placed a hand on either side of the chair, leveling himself till he was bending over, looking Jiwon in the face. "something wrong, *boss*? Or should i call you master? Or is sir more up your alley?" Wonho started, leaning to whisper into Jiwons ear, and he had to fight the groan bubbling in his throat.

There was a knee resting between his legs, just close enough to feel the heat of Wonhos thigh but not close enough to touch. "sir, is fine baby.." Wonho smirked and pulled away, now circling the chair like hes stalking his prey. "Yes *sir*" he purred mischievously. "Lets do this a little different hm? I like to work on a 3 strike rule~ you get to touch me 3 times, thats it. Would you like that *sir*" Wonho sweetened his voice, now slowly running his hands down Jiwons (Surprisingly) smooth body. Jiwon let out a noise of content and that was enough to get Wonho to continue.

Wonho climbed into Jiwons lap, and gently hovered his hips over him and rolled them slow and sensually, teasing the wanted friction between them. He let his body roll a few times to the soft beat playing outside. Jiwon used one of his strikes, allowing himself to grope those amazing thighs Wonho was born with, not quite ready for Wonho to climb off and continue his little show. He rubbed them up and down almost getting dangerously close to just lifting the miniskirt all the way up before letting go. Wonho purred in his ear. "Strike one *sir*" before climbing off Jiwon. 

Still facing him he slowly squated down spreading his legs apart, letting the other have a perfect view of what was under the miniskirt and he was not dissapointed. "Do you like what you see *sir*" he asked innocently. This time Jiwon wasnt able to bite back the groan from escaping his lips. Wonho giggled, turning on his toes, straighting his legs but staying bent over, showing his perky ass to his boss, before slowly rolling back up. Wonho backed himself up till he was practically sitting on Jiwons lap, rolling his hips in those sinful way of his.

Wonho let out a gasp, a leg comming between his and hands gently holding him in place as it rolled against his crotch. "ah..~ s-sir." Wonhos hips faultered slightly. Eventually Wonho leaned back, tilting his head to the side, panting heavily, a bulge beginning to form in the lacey panties. Wonho almost forgot about the lap dance until Jiwon spoke up. "sweet heart.. Do you want this?" Wonho pushed his hips down in response, moaning out "Yes.. I-I do." Jiwon grunted and helped Wonho down on his leg, guiding his hips back and forth against it. He turned his head toward the milky skin of Wonhos neck and decided it would be prettier with a big hicky. Wonhos moans got louder after Jiwon snuck his hand up to unbotton the nurses outfits shirt and play with the withering boys nipples.

Wonho was pretty much swimming in pleasure at this point, the butterfly kisses on his neck, the pressure against his groin, him sliding back and forth against his boss's thigh for much needed friction and Jiwon playing with his nipples. It felt unreal, too good to be true. Hes never felt like this masturbating before. Soon be came undone in his arms. One of Wonhos arms reached back to slip his hand through Jiwons pretty curls as he came, his dick already popped out of the nice panties. His semen got on Jiwons leg and on his mini skirt and luckily nothing else. "I dont know about you, but I thuroly enjoyed that dance dont you think sweetheart?" He mused in Wonhos ear and Wonho was still a little out of it, but there enough to let out an embarrassed whine, hes so cute almost like hes a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke is, he is a virgin


	6. Changkyun is a baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyuns daddys are home! Lets have some fun.

Woo took a look on his watch, rolling his weight on his heels a little. He was late. Suddenly he saw him, jogging, with his bag already in his hand. Woo smiled and waited patiently. Yongguk reached him and gave him a short peck on the mouth. “Hey.” He said out of breath. Woo smiled, taking his bag carrying both their bags now, and turned to walk out the airport with Yongguk still panting next to him. Woo stepped behind the wheel of their rover and started the engine.

“You think he listened to us?” Yongguk asked after awhile. 

“No.” Woo said. “He never does. I don’t think this time will be different.” Woo said, focussed on driving still. 

“That’s true.” Yongguk chuckled. “I enjoy these the most though, orgasms are way more intense, we have way more then average, we’re in bed for hours. Everything is just… intenser.” Woo said. Yongguk smiled at him and nodded a little. 

“No?” Woo asked. Yongguk laughed harder while agreeing. Woo smiled while shaking his head a little. He turned onto the driveway, and Yongguk’s stomach took a leap.

They walked inside together, putting their bags down. “Angel?” Woo called. The house stayed quiet and Woo shot a glance at Yongguk. Told you. “Baby!” Yongguk tried again. Woo sighed before climbing the stairs, Yongguk at his heels. He walked straight into the bedroom, no knocking. There he was, on the bed, vibrator up his ass, flushed, firm, dripping, moaning. Woo had to clear his throat, and Yongguk had to hold himself up on the doorframe. Kyun didn’t even notice them, his eyes where closed, and he was too far gone to notice the sounds. Woo put his finger on his mouth for Yongguk to be quiet and walked over to the bed. He carefully put one leg up on it and he grabbed the vibrator carefully, trying not to touch Changkyun, and pulled it out, replacing it with his mouth.

Changkyun got startled, he screamed, but his screams turned into moans really really quickly when Woo worked his tongue inside of him. He moaned feverishly, pushing himself down onto Woo’s mouth. Yongguk was staring, for a long time. Before jumping into action, undressing himself. 

He crawled on the bed and took Changkyun’s dick in his mouth. He started sucking and bobbing his head up and down, feeling Changkyun claw at him.

“I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum.” Changkyun arched his back and he moaned loudly and long as Yongguk sucked all the cum out of his cock. Changkyun fell limp and Woo shot Yongguk a look. 

“How many times did you cum already?” He asked. Changkyun shook his head. “How many times baby?” Woo asked again, sterner this time. Changkyun sighed. 

“This was the first one in two months.” He said quietly. “Are you lying to your daddies?” Woo asked. Changkyun whimpered loudly. “No!” He let out. “But you started without us.” Woo crawled over his body, Changkyun cowering and taking a defensive pose. 

Woo chuckled and pressed his lips to Changkyun’s cheek. “Tell daddy why?” Woo mumbled against his cheek. Changkyun stared at him. “I was hard… I couldn’t wait…” Changkyun said with flushed cheeks. “You knew, we where coming home today.” Woo said slowly. Changkyun flushed deeper. Woo smirked a little and looked at Yongguk. Yongguk licked his lips, rubbing his hands together while Woo swiftly turned Changkyun on his tummy. He let a finger gaze the skin and Yongguk slapped a flat hand firmly against Changkyun’s ass, making the younger moan loudly. 

Woo grabbed his erection for a second, and Yongguk slapped again. Changkyun took a set of five hits on his ass before he was flipped over again, and Woo attached his mouth to Changkyun’s hip piercing, while Yongguk wrapped a hand around his cock and started tugging it and Changkyun whimpered and started squirming again. He sighed deeply.

Woo moved up and twirled his tongue around Changkyun’s belly button piercing, making the boy whimper again. Woo moved up and sucked and licked the nipple piercing, feeling Changkyun’s fingers in his hair. He smiled and moved up, finally kissing him, finally feeling the pierced tongue slip in his mouth again. He groaned a little when he felt Changkyun’s hands under his shirt. 

He quickly let him take it off and Yongguk started pulling the sweatpants he always wore when he went on the plane. He felt Yongguk’s hands all over him as Changkyun refused to let him go. He felt Yongguk’s hands slide down and he felt the warm hand slip in his boxers. He moaned into the kiss as Yongguk’s fingers wrapped around his length and jerked him to full hardness. He could feel his hips bucking into Yongguk’s hand and he detached his lips from Changkyun to let out a breathy moan. “Is he touching you baby?” Changkyun asked against his lips. 

Woo groaned and nodded. “Feels good daddy?” Changkyun purred. Woo groaned loudly. “Fuck babygirl.” He groaned, pushing his face into Changkyun’s neck. He froze when he realized his mistake and he looked back up. Yongguk had stopped his hand movements and was chuckling. “That was fucking hot…” Changkyun’s eyes where wide and he was panting. Woo blinked for a second. “Princess.” He tried. Changkyun’s face crunched up and he whimpered. Woo smirked, and got off of him. “Let’s fuck our pretty princess shall we babe?” Yongguk’s eyes widened and he nodded. Woo laid down next to Changkyun, and the eager little shit crawled on top of him right away.

He grabbed Woo’s cock and Yongguk chuckled and let out a soft. “Wait”. Changkyun felt Yongguk position himself behind Woo and they aligned together. They pushed in slowly, Yongguk’s hands all over Changkyun’s chest as their kitten moaned his throat out. He peppered Changkyun’s neck in kisses and he let his fingers walk up from just above his cock, to his throat, wrapping his fingers around it. Woo moaned and started pulling out, taking Yongguk’s with him. Changkyun’s eyes rolled back and he moaned. “Taking us so well kitten.” Yongguk growled in his ear. 

He and Woo started thrusting, not even at the same time anymore, they moaned when they felt their dicks rub against each other. Woo played with Changkyun’s nipple piercing and that set the boy off, his cock started leaking pre cum and Changkyun moved to touch it, but both men stopped him. Woo even went as far as squeezing it closed. Changkyun’s legs gave out and Woo started picking up the pace. Yongguk’s face crunched up and he moaned loudly and picked the pace up big time, pounding into Changkyun now. “You cumming babygirl?” Woo growled, Yongguk tightened his grip around Changkyun’s neck and the boy let out a high pitched moan. “Yes!” He squeaked. “Cum for us princess,” 

Woo let go of Changkyun’s cock and it took a small 1.6 seconds before he was cumming all over Woo’s stomach. Yongguk came inside of Changkyun, the cum rubbing between Woo’s and Yongguk’s cock. Both men moaned, Yongguk pulled out, too sensitive to continue, and Changkyun was begging for Woo to pull out. Woo groaned and pulled out slowly. Changkyun dove down to take Woo in his mouth. Woo let out a choked out moan. Yongguk joined the smaller and they licked Woo’s cock like kittens and it didn’t take long before Woo was cumming too. Yongguk lifted and Changkyun moved in to suck everything up and clean Woo up. He quickly joined and flopped in between his boyfriends and cuddled them tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he lied btw, its awkwardly spaced i apologize!


	7. Yugyeom x Kino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this one...  
> School AU  
> Yugyeom is bullied and kino is his only friend  
> Kino gladly took all of Yugyeoms firsts and goes kink hunting lol? Is this a good summary idefk
> 
> They have sex

Kino dragged Yugyeom in the bathroon during 4th period, one of the longer periods in the day. Both of then had gyn class and could sneak in and out when they damn well pleased but it still didnt make sense why Kino pushed him inside the bathroom. "Kino-Hyung what the fuck?" Yugyeom almost stumbled into a urinal from how hard he pushed him. "Pants off" it was a command but Yugyeom hesitated. "There are cameras in here." He mumbled not budging. Kino glanced at the camera and took out a sling shot and broke the small devices laying in the corner of the bathroom. "Not anymore." Kino smirked. Yugyeom stared in disbelief. "I wont say this again, pants *off*" Kino demanded again and Yugyeom complied, neither commenting on the fact Yugyeom was half hard from just words alone. Kino dragged his hand up Yugyeoms shirt and slipped it off and pressed their lips together, it was slow and sensual, slowly working up Yugyeom was a treat for them both because he felt apart so nicely, almost like he was a prefect fit for his dick when ever he felt in the 'giving' mood. 

He grinded his clothed erection against Yugyeoms earning a soft whimper from the younger. "Im going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk after." It was simple dirty talk but it did things to Yugyeom so why not indulge the boy? "Turn" Kino mumbled and Yugyeom obeyed. Sex was more or less normal between them, using each other to find pleasure and it was a far better out let for Yugyeom instead of doing the unthinkable. Yugyeom didnt have a great ass but he had amazing hips and legs for days, Kino had the pleasure of marking them up once and could see the fading hickeys still littering them. He should renew them in the comming winter months, it was erotic watching the younger wither and moan in anticipation begging for him to touch him where he needed it the most. "Baby.. Brace yourself" Kino stated. Yugyeom was confused for 2 seconds until he felt something thick and liquidy begin to fill him up.

His legs shook from the sudden intrusion and it made him feel so full in all the good ways. He laid his head against the wall as it continued to fill him up making him pant. "W-what is that." Yugyeom whined slightly as it stopped and what ever was pumping it into him was removed. His hole clentched tightly around the liquid substance not letting it drip out in globs but only leak out and run down his thighs. Kino took a moment only to observe, spreading his ass and watching the pink hole twitch and leak, moving to press his thumb against it and push it open slightly seeing a big bead of liquid slip out, he groaned lowly wanting to get on with it, not being able to wait and plus they where in school, a bathroom none the less. Kino finally got his own erection out and slid into Yugyeom easily without any prep thanks to the liquid. Yugyeom whimpered at the stretch, a few tears leaking out his eyes but were wiped away by Kinos oddly loving hand. "Shh baby im right here, what a tight fit for my cock" Kino moaned starting to slip out and thrust back in, some of the liquid slipping out of Yugyeom making a erotic squelch sound. "F-Fuuck.." Yugyeom didnt know how to feel, it felt gross and felt so good at the same time and the noise made hin feel dirty but in a good way. "So wet for me.." Kino groaned, slipping a hand in Yuyeoms brown locks and tugging. His hips starting to pick up pace, filling the bathroom with squelches and moans from the younger.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kino never reacted so fast. He practically threw him and Yugyeom inside the nearest stall and clamped a hand over Yugyeoms mouth. They both stilled instantly not making a sound, both frozen in fear for a moment of getting caught. Yugyeom whimpered because the hand firmly clamped over his mouth was making it hard to breath and causing him to be slightly light headed. There was a heated mixure of emotions brewing inside of him and his head was getting fuzzy and it was traveling to his dick. He whimpered quietly pushing himself against Kino trying to get back that delicious friction, his own cock dripping in excitement, to the thought of probably getting caught someone listening in on them made him shiver. Kino was quick to catch on and slipped his free hand around Yugyeoms hard on beginning to thrust against, deep and slow keeping as quiet as possible, Yugyeom mouth being closed off from sound with his hand he only needed to contain himself. Each time he pushed himself back into Yugyeoms sopping wet hole Yugyeom bucked into the tight space of Kinos hand. Yugyeom almost started to shamelessly grind against the hand as Kino fucked into him, chasing his release. 

Kino started to faulter in his control and began to ram his hips into the poor boy, watching his eyes flutter as he sucked in alot of much needed air. Kino wrapped his hand around Yugyeoms neck and squeezed as he tried to catch his breath only for his breathing to stutter and almost be cut off again. Yugyeom mewled, clawing against the bathroom stall taking off some of the cheep plastic off. "Fuck me please fu-fu" Yugyeom begged the only coherent sentence he made while they where in the heat of it. The guy who came already left yet the thrill stayed. "What a good little slut.. Taking my cock so well, you think you deserve to cum from my cock?" Kino growled as his pace became almost vicious. "Yes! Yes! Please! Yes!" Yugyeom chanted his release so close he could feel the familiar tendrils of his orgasm begin to over take him. Kino stopped and shifted for a moment before grabbing Yugyeoms hips and pushing them back to meet his thrusts, thrusting up against Yugyeoms spot. "Fuck! Please let me cum!" Yugyeom almost couldnt control himself, the pleasure coursing through his body, his head all fuzzy making feel all floaty, he was practically drooling at this point. "fuck.. Cum for me.." Kino groaned and Yugyeom let go, sagginst against the stall door as he cam hard all over it, clentching messily around Kinos cock. Kinos hips stuttered, the pull and drag of Yugyeoms ass almost getting to much from him as his climax threw him over the cliff as well resting his head inbetween Yugyeoms shoulders. 

 

"Ahaha.. Shit.. We have alot to clean up." Kino finally pulled back, pulling out and giggling at Yugyeoms embarrassment when his ass actually made a 'pop' sound when Kino pulled out. There was liquid all down the Sophomores thighs and some of his ass and Kinos hips, almost thuroly ruining their school clothes for the day. Kino sighed heavily really not wanting to do anything about it and watched Yugyeom finally catch his breath. "so choking?" "Shhhhut up." Yugyeom his his face in his hands. Kino turned Yugyeom around to face him. "And exhibitionism wow, you are kinky." Kino purred and unexpectedly hiked up Yugyeom so he was holding onto Kino for dear life wedged between him and the stall door. "Well youre still practically dripping. Lets see if we can find out what other kinks youre hiding~"


	8. KyungilxJimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuckin k? Alot of orgasm denial Jimins in pain. Yum. (Implied incest, it's a long story)

Jimins friends always laugh when he says his father is the literal devil when he is actually serious. He is the devil and he acts like it too. 

Kyungil was pushing Jimins limits of his sensitivity he had a vibrator firmly taped onto his tail making it spazz helplessly behind him, there was one of his dick that was outfitted with a pretty pink cock ring and a vibrator up his ass as Kyungil was fucking him from behind, spanking that plush ass watching the pretty red hand marks develop on his skin as well as tugging on the chain that was attached to the collar the poor boy was wearing, mildly restricting his breathing making his head spin. Jimin had orgasmed atleast 4 times already in the span of 45 minutes and his arms already gave up on him and he was practically hanging off Kyungils cock at this point as he begged desperately to cum. "d-da kyu, fuk cum pleas" Jimins sentences where no where near coherent as drool slipped down his chin and his eyes spilled tears as his body was wracked with pleasure each time Kyungil thrusted in

. Jimin gasped and came dry again clenching the bed sheets as Kyungils work phone went off surprising him more then anything. Kyungils thrusts stopped for a moment as he pulled out agonizingly slowly watching Jimin wither until he was all the way out, smirking at Jimins entrance clench around nothing. He walked over and picked up the phone, turning off the vibrators and Jimin instantly slumped against the bed sighing in relief. Kyungil picked up the phone and he walked over back to Jimin talking as if he hadn't started to play with Jimins tail. Kyungil looked at Jimin and made a 'sh' noise at him and Jimin clamped a hand over his mouth, squirming as Kyungil nonchalantly rubbed and pinched the appendage. When he finally stopped Jimin whimpered and was quickly spanked from making a sound.

Kyungil sat down on the bed and patted his signalling Jimin to wobble over and sit on it. Jimin obeyed because if he didnt the moment Kyungil got off the phone he'd be in alot more hell then what he was getting now. He shifted almost painfully, his erection was sobbing and leaking precum all over his lower stomach and crawled over and re-positioned himself to slide Kyungil back inside him letting out a shakey breath at the stretch. He was so needy he wanted to cum so bad, he thought he would be getting a break as Kyungil took off the cock ring and started to jerk him off hard and fast. His hips ground deep inside of Jimin grinding against his prostate and turning on the vibrator fucked up inside him. Jimin bit down on his fingers almost painfully as he was practically thrown towards his orgasm only for it to be cut off suddenly when he was about to cum by Kyungil pinching the small hole closed forcing the cum back down. Jimin threw his head back in a silent scream, trying to yank his legs closed only for Kyungils to keep them firmly apart. Jimin felt dizzy trying to hold everything in as Kyungil tortured him with rushed orgasms only for them to be stopped and ruined, driving Jimin closer and closer to the edge.

Jimins soft pillowy lips bleed from how hard he was biting them to keep quiet. Kyungil was smiling the whole time feeling his son try so hard to be obedient to the point of tears, he was squirming almost violently in his hold and he was pretty sure he was mentally clocked out from the conversation he was having with his co-workers. He was quivering like a little leaf in the wind being denied over and over. "please" he whimpered being denied once again, his dick was an angry shade of red and his body was flushed in various places. Kyungil chuckled and he placed the phone down (putting it on speaker) growling in Jimins ear "let them hear you". He lifted up one of Jimins shaking legs and fuckd him deep and hard using his hand to stroke his weeping cock and let him fuck into the tight space of his hand, he forced two of his fingers inside his mouth to force him to speak up and he did more then speak. "AHHHA FUVK" jimin started to babble and curse as thick streams of semen shot out of him. Each thrust seemed to push more out of him and everyone over the phone could hear him. The lewd moans he was making, the mixture of English and Korean words spilling from his mouth all of them witnessing Jimin absolutely lose his mind and have the best orgasm he's ever had. Kyungil had long since reached his peak and pulled out when Jimin had finally finished, having him fall limp in his arms. Kyungil petted the matted black hair of his son and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."


	9. 3 Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin from ViXX   
> Jackson from got7  
> And minhyuk from BTOB are all soulmates  
> They have sex

Jackson looked soft, like unbelievably soft that he looked like he came out of one of those stores that is decked out in different versions of pink. Minhyuk outdid himself and had to pat himself on the back for being able to pull this off. Minhyuk had taken the liberty of buying an outfit for Jackson with his own money to feed into how soft and cuddly Jacksons been feeling lately and for the most part he was loving it.

He wasnt wearing anything to fancy, if anything if Jackson had on any other short it look like a normal outfit. Jackson had on an oversized pink sweater, it completely covered his hands and swam over half his thighs, he was wearing white skinny jeans and his glasses. He looked so adorable minhyuk practically squeeled. "Isnt he so cute hyung!?" Minhyuk snuggled into Jackson side and Jackson smiled leaning into it. Hongbin on the other hand was blushing furiously and really couldnt look at their adorable boyfriend in the eye to long before he started thinking something lewd. He wasnt normally like this but these two did things to him and he hasnt catogorized it being healthy or not. "Binnie? Do you not like it?" Jackson walked over and gently touched his arm with his sweater paw and Hongbin nearly jumped. He looked down at Jackson who was tilting his head partially up and, when did that lolipop get there? Hongbin dashed away down stairs to the coffee shop to help assist his workers and partly to ger away from cute number 1 and 2 (minhyuks always cute) because his heart rate was reaching high speeds. Minhyuk chuckled kissing Jackson on the cheek. "I think he likes it."

The whole day it felt like those two where driving him mad. At one point Jackson was in the cafe and actually ordered something acting all sweet and cute and it must have been apart of their evil plan. It was lolipops, icepops, lipbalm or even his own fingers that danced around his uncanny pink lips that made hongbins eye twitch and his patience wear thin. Finally oh so finally Hongbin had managed to trap Jackson against a wall and all their fruitful teasing throughout the day would come to an end.

Hongbin cupped both sides of Jacksons waist and pulled him forward connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, almost like they were touch starved. Hongbin was slowly leading Jackson to atleast the couch when he felt another presence come close and he parted fast enough to hear the whine that waa surprisingly high pitched for the idol. Minhyuk had slithered his way behind Jackson and kissed his neck, now seemingly starting to suck an insistant hickey on his neck, his hands had traveled down into Jacksons pants and seemed to be cupping all the right places. "B-Binnie p-please touch me" Jackson encouraged him to follow through and he did. The hesitation and fear with sexual encounters between them had been long thrown away and replaced with pleasurable boundries. For Jackson it was no doubt he loved being the center of attention, thats just who he was but not in an overbearing way, none the less his two soulmates loved to indulge him. Hongbin recaptured his lips and danced his hands up Jacksons squirming body to gently tease his nipples. Hongbin swallowed all the moans and whimpers that emanated from the male as he continued where he left off on leading them to the couch, atleast before Jacksons knees gave up. 

Hongbin pulled Jackson onto his lap, a place both Minhyuk and Jackson seem to like sittig on more theb all the free space on the couch next to him. Jackson gently tugged on his pants and reached behind him to tug on Minhyuks pants. "Off." he huffed almost cutely and thus commenced the pant leg shuffled of trying to get well fitting jeans off your body at your boyfriends command. After an totally not awkward 5 minutes of pant shuffling, Jackson was back on Hongbins lap, cute sweater still on and his ass was out. Minhyuk playfully drummed on it which earned a hard glare from Jackson, not of disprooval but more on the lines of 'get on with it'. "Binnie can you prep this time, i want Jackson kisses too!~" Minhyuk pouted and Jackson rolled his eyes fondly. "Cmere you little carebear." Jackson beckoned so casually that it almost didnt seem all of them were half naked. Minhyuk slipped the bottle of lube (that was now stashed in every part of their own respective apartments.) to hongin and got to work bruising Jacksons lips in a dominating kiss. 

Jacksons ass was always nice, a firm peach alot fans call it and honestly theyre right. With how Jackson worked out, never skipping leg day, earned him a beautiful booty. Hongbin took a second to just feel and look at it in his hands, squeeze and kneed the soft, plush skin making Jackson keen. Minhyuk took advantage of the noise and slipped his tongue inside Jacksons mouth and now they where practically swapping spit, gross but endeering. Hongbin poured a gracious amount of lube onto his fingers and circled Jacksons rim before pushing in one finger. He felt Jackson jump and tense slightly and all it took was a few soothing touches from Hongbin for him to calm down and loosen back up for another one of his fingers to easily slip in. at this point as he was stretching and scissoring Jackson open, Jackson was rocking back on his fingers as Minhyuk peppered kisses on his lips. Hongbin slipped a 3rd finger inside their cute needy idol and Jackson gasped at the intrustion, rolling his hips to get accustomed to the stretch. 

Minhyuk let out a hoarse groan seemly as Jackson did a number on him as he did on Jackson. Jackson has his hand firmly wrapped around Minhyuks neglected cock giving it much needed attention. "L-Let me, suck your dick" Jackson moaned getting a reaction out of both men. Minhyuk almost became weak kneed, seeing Jackson lean over and run his tongue all along the underside of his cock. It was almost cute seeing him take small kitten licks at the tip until he engulfed his length into his mouth. Minhyuk laced his hand through his brown locks and stroked his hair as Jackson eased himself down on Hongbins length as he bobbed up and down on his cock. 

It was slow at first, none of them were wanting to rush things as they easily found pleasure just being in eachothers company, but Jackson felt so warm, wrapped around both their dicks that honestly, if they really tried, they still wouldnt last too long, until Jackson halted his actions and batted Hongbin to stop his to, sliding off of Minhyuks dick with a lewd pop, licking his spit slicked lips sending a shiver down Minnies spine. "Mnn...~ i wanna try something." Jackson lifted off of Hongbin and both of them sighed at the loss of warmth. Jackson turned so he was facing Hongbin once again, giving him a quick peck on his lips. He lifted his butt a little and wiggled it. "i want you both inside me" Jackson blurted it out before he got the feeling of embarrassment to set in. "A-are you sure?" Hongbin choked out. He wasnt entirely against the idea, but he for one did not wanna hurt Jackson. Jackson gave a firm nod before reorienting himself and Hongbin so he was laying down and Jackson was Hovering over him. Jackson sank back down on Hongbin, tilting his head back in a shakey whimper, grinding and rolling his hips down against Binnies before raising himself slightly to allow Minhyuk passage. Minhyuk visibly gulped and put lube first on his fingers then on his dick. He testingly poked one finger in beside Hongbins cock inside of Jackson and he gently hissed at the stretch. Hongbin was rubbing circles on Jacksond thighs and leaned up to connect this lips loosely. It was a slow and sensual kiss unlike before and it was more to distract Jackson then for his own pleasure. Minhyuk has managed to get one more finger inside Hongbin before gently pumping them in and out. Minhyuk whispered praises in the air for how well Jackson was taking Hongbins dick and his fingers and Jackson moaned at the praise. Hongbin struggled to keep his hips planted as Minhyuk did his best to stretch Jackson further to accommodate both of them but it was hard because Jackson was so warm and tight and normally it wasnt like him to just want to fuck up into it. 

Once Minhyuk deemed him ready he pulled his fingers out of Jackson and gently proded his cock against the loosened ring of muscle. Minhyuk hugged Jackson from behind as he slowly slipped in. Jackson could feel it, every inch he slipped in beside Hongbin made him feel weak kneed and full. "Dont worry i got you" minhyuk whispered in his ear when Jacksons legs shook until he was fully seated inside him. Hongbin had an iron grip on Jacksons thighs that were sure to bruise. Then a strange thing happened. All 3 of them felt uncharacteristically warm, all of them being connected together almost made the pleasurable feeling double, no, triple in intensity that they almost came on the spot. "O-Oh, god. If either of you move im going to explode!" Jackson sobbed, his cock was leaking on Hongbins lower half already seemingly so close to the edge then when they started and not much had really happened. Both of the other men where in no better shape, one movement could toppled the whole thing over and have them all embarrassingly prematurely ejaculate. Soon the feeling lessened enough for them to atleast enjoy themselves a little and they did. Minhyuk laced his fingers once more in Jacksons hair as he thrusted in and out of Jackson and shallow rhythmic thrusts while Hongbin was littering his neck with hickeys and kissing his bobbing adams apple that twitched every time they hit that magic spot inside of him. 

Hongbin gently took hold of Jacksons cock and stroked and that was the end of the poor idol. He slurred something in Chinese that was close to a curse as his thighs tried (and failed) to close around Hongbins hand to stop thst massive influx of pleasure overwhelming him. He felt so full with both his soulmates slamming inside of his ass and warm from the strange feeling and extacy from both Minhyuk and Hongbin nailing his prostate everytime they pushed in. It was not long at all for Jackson to release into Hongbins hand causing a chain reaction of Hongbin groaning as the ring of muscles clamped down on both him and Minhyuk. Hongbin managed to pull out just in time to releasw onto his own stomach and Minhyuk pulled out to finish as well, cumming on Jacksons back, slightly dirtying the cute sweater. 

"Mmnn~ im not walking tomorrow, that's for sure." Jackson purred being picked up and carried to be cleaned off in the bathroom.


	10. MASTURBATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark from NCT has BTS Hyungs hes close to. Its a soulmate au and occupations are diff and stuff just roll with it

Mark was laying on his bed doing what teenagers and young adults do, jerk off. You can't blame him for being horny because puberty wasn't exactly done with him just yet, random boners which he will soon realize will happen his whole life and the undying need to get laid courses through his teenage veins. He had tied his legs up in the pretty knots he liked so much, hoping they'd leave those long pretty pink marks in his skin but it wasn't doing the job this time. He felt pleasure, ofcourse he did he was pumping his dick but he couldn't round that edge to achieve an orgasm. Mark sighed heavily and laid on his bed still painfully hard and more or less doing a center split with his legs. 

"Think mark. What does it for you?" Mark spoke to himself in 3rd person to try and coax any kind of kink that wasn't shibari out into the light. Sure he's watched porn but he's always skeptical if he'd like something or not. He hasn't really had time to try anything because of school and dancing and not really having anyone to try anything out with, so he moved to people and his mind went straight into the gutter. It started out innocent enough, a small guilty pleasure in his dance teacher how sometimes he would shamelessly stare at his ass because it was so big and plump. He envied his teacher more then anything but he couldn't help but shudder at his own thoughts on thinking about how it would feel in his hands. Marks hand started to move up and down on his dick again and he groaned, yep that image was working, might as well keep going. Next he thought of those pillowy lips and those small hands, how he could kiss them and feel the older hands through his hair, suddenly the image turned dark and mark bucked into his hand and moaned. He had a weakness for some hair colors and one time he had gotten Jimin to dye it black he thought he was going to faint. He held him after class a few times to talk about his lack of focus but he couldn't not after Jimin walked up to him and called him a 'baby boy' for messing up several times. The image in his head shifted to that uncharacteristically dominant Jimin and he mewled. He shifted over on his belly and quickly covered two of his fingers of his free hand with saliva before slipping one finger in his puckered entrance. He gasped at the intrustion but imagined his dance teacher talking to him wanting him to relax like he does when ever he gets panic attacks. It was sweet yet so dominating that he can't help but listen and obey. 

He started to pump his finger in time with his hand around his cock when he gasped feeling himself brush against his prostate. He stopped for a moment and the image shifted again. He bit his pillow and grinded against his fingers as the picture of Taehyung and his big hands came into view. Mark thought the man was perfect in every sense of the word. He was good looking, his smile took his breath away, his voice was deeper then the ocean and his hands could choke him and he'd say 'thank you'. He started to think how those long fingers would feel moving and feeling up and down his body, teasing his nipples maybe even pinching and rubbing them before teasing his erection endlessly before making him beg for absolutely anything else or even having mark ride his fingers until he came untouched. Mark was so lost in his own thoughts and pleasure he started rocking the bed in his reckless attempt to get off, face red and his mouth wide open and drooling even panting heavily as he drew closer and closer to release. 

Once more the image changed to Hoseok, someone he got to know recently. He became some what of a little brother to the upcoming idol from how he was treating mark that if Mark knew any better he would think twice or even feel bad about thinking this way about him but he just couldn't stop himself. Mark thought Hoseok was a Demi God in his own right. He was always arm to the touch, very tan and practically glowing and his mouth shaped into a heart Everytime he smiled like he had so much love to give. Mark groaned at the thought of Hoseok whispering sweet nothings into his ear, encouraging him to press harder against the sweet spot inside him and help him cum. He also thought of the skilled dancers hips. He never even seen someone gyrate their hips so precisely that it could make the crowd scream in sheer extacy then appreciation. What would it be like for him to precisely slam into marks little ass and find that spot inside him and never spot thrusting his hips against it making mark hiccup forward from the sheer power of the dancer. He could almost feel the other towering over him and pressing their bodies together as the warmth from both of them spread like a bonfire causing the burning pit in his stomach to ignite into a blazing fire.

Lastly he thought of Yoongi. Why you ask? Because he's listened to his mixtape and he'd really like to travel to Hong Kong one day. He didn't think tongues where sexy until he's seen the producer rap and he actively squeezed his legs together Everytime a certain verse was uttered. Was it really that good, did his tongue have that kind of power? Is he only messing with his head when he talks about his tongue technology or is Yoongi serious. Mark chose the latter as he thought of Yoongis head between his legs giving mark the best blowjob he's ever had in his life or even a rim job that he never had the pleasure of having. Maybe he'd enjoy it he wasn't sure but the thought of Yoongi licking him open and making him desperate turned him on to no end. Yoongi also struck him as the type to indulge. So maybe he'd learn to tie mark up and spank him if he was naughty or plant hickeys all around his body or give small angry red claw marks up and down his body or even bite him to mark him and show where he belonged. 

All these images had mark keening and whining in his bed, gasping and moaning as we drove himself closer and closer to the edge. He just needed a little more, anything really to tip him over. 'come for me' his images said to him all at once and marks eyes rolled back into his head as he came all over his hand flopping down to his bed and instantly falling asleep taking a nap. That was one of the best orgasm he's ever had and he could feel ashamed about it later.


	11. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae and Mark :)

Youngjae rememebered the first time he saw Mark naked, mostly. On some dumb twitter blog he happen to stumble on while finding his personal twitter. He had gotten so flustered funny how things change. Now, he had the boy shivering under him, arching at the faintest of touches, his mouth hung open in a silent gasp, all tied up and sprawled out just how he likes it. 

Mark was being extra bratty today, seemingly pushing every button he could get his hand on, only to become so pilante and submissive the moment he put the blind fold and cock ring on him. He hadnt even begun his torture when Mark started begging for the cock ring to come off. "Too bad.. Should have listened sooner" for the time Youngjae was simply playing with Marks few senses of touch and sound. watching his frame go taunt with expectation only to be attacked from a different angle drove him mad. Youngjae could almost admit he was enjoying toying with Mark. Youngjae ran a thumb over Marks pretty pink nipples standing high and erect from the teasing making him cry out. He continued his aimless rubbing, disregarding Mark shuddering and shaking and tryng to pull away from the touch to retrieve an icecub from a small cup of ice on the nightstand beside his bed. He took his hand away and replaced it with the cool icecub and Mark hissed. He ran the icecub around the small nub until he trailed it slowly down his body stopping it right above his dick where it lay heavily on his stomach. Youngjae leaned down and attached his mouth against the cool area and the contrast of temperatures was enough to make Mark wither. He heard the prettiest moan hes ever heard from the boy as his poor dick twitched angrily almost as if it was trying to release, the twitch of Marks thighs of them wanting to close in on themselves to ease the pain, but couldnt because of the rope strapping Mark down sent a surge of dominance through him. 

If Youngjae was honest he was just going to tease the other with temperature play until he leaned his lesson but who could resist something so sinful. Mark was already a mess, panting heavily, with a steady stream of drool leaking down his cheek. His body was flushed all over and his body was already littered with hickeys and bruises from the last time something like this happened. He pulled out a bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers. Normally he would warm it up for the younger but he wanted to keep the temperature play up. He circled his cold fingers against Marks puckered rim and waited for the boy to untense. "color.. Whats your safe word?" Youngjae spoke seriously. "G-Green.. Fuck, Green.. L-Look." "good boy" Youngjae mumbled and Mark hummed in his throat at the praise only to be cut off with a harsh thrust of 2 fingers in his entrance. He squeaked at the intrution, but Youngjae damn well knew he liked the small burn of the stretch. He worked his fingers slowly. Watching mark try to fuck back onto them, Youngjae Purposefully skirting around his prostate, something he planned on fully abusing later. 

He scissored Mark well enough he was able to handle 3 of his fingers before completely withdrawing them, leaving mark completely unsatified. Mark had a whine ready to belt out until he felt a hand around his throat and a push at his entrance. The hand around his throat gently tightend, enough to make him feel light headed but never cutting off Marks air supply, with his hand he slowly pushed in letting the younger feel every inch as he filled him up. Marks eyes were fluttering under the blindfold, a choked moan comming from him making Youngjae grip loosen slightly. "A-Ah.. Fuck.. Fu-uk." Marks body felt like it was lit ablaze as Youngjae started to thrust. He couldnt move his legs or arms, he practically had to lay there and take what ever was being given to him. "you always have to act like a little brat...Just to get my attention huh? Do you like when I treat you roughly? Make you beg snd become putty in my hands?" Youngjae thrusts were unrelenting and rough, without his legs to buffer some of the raw impact he felt overwhelmed and he loved it. "Y-Yellow, yellow" mark whined, feeling himself fall apart and come undone at the seams. Youngjae removed his hand and slowed his thrusts to hear Mark but not stopping entirely. "H-Hands I wanna touch, You i wanna touch, see ah." Mark was fading slowly into subspace and Youngjae made sure to oblige Marks request. He took off the blindfold seeing Marks blissed out expression and undid the ties on Marks wrists and his hands instantly flew up to latch themselves around his neck. "Now..screw. Me. I dont wanna walk tomorrow." Mark smirked half heartedly, even when blissed out and denied his orgasm he doesnt know when to quit egging Youngjae on. 

Youngjae took that as a challenge as he pulled ou and flipped Mark on his tummy, mountin him and wrenching him back by his hair. His cock was thrusting dead onto Marks prostate causing the younger to scream and shout in extacy as it was pounded against relentlessly, over and over again. Mark was spouting out nonsense in 2 languages as his hands clawed the sides of Youngjae hips and thighs. He really wanted to cum, desperately. "Please s-sir can I cum oh god.. P-Please please ah PLEASE!" Mark begged and pleaded feeling another orgasm about to hit him and he doesnt know if he'll be physically able to survive if he doesnt get to release.Youngjae grunted in his ear, breathing heavily nearing his release as well so he spared mark and took off the cock ring. He bent mark over and slammed into him repeatedly until Mark was a crumbling mess underneath him, painting his thighs in white as he released, whimpering in over stimulation as Youngjae continued until he reached his own, painting marks insides. 

Youngjae pulled them both to a laying position and Mark giggled after they caught their breath. "I may be a brat.. But im your brat"


	12. 3 Some again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same ship as the last one much..much more content

it wasnt many times Hongbin felt like this, no, but when he did it was harsh and heart wrenching but he always kept it to himself. Minhyuk and Jackson had been friends for years before they even became soulmates. They had more experiences with eachother and connected on a deeper level then, in Hongbins mind, they ever could with him. Theyve been through hard ships and grew up together they learned how to play around their disabilities and Minhyuk still has the habit of describing colors on the screen for Jackson and Jackson doesnt stop him. There were many sweet moments he felt like he was interrupting when he came home and wanted to say Hi to Jackson and Minhyuk would be cuddling Jackson on the couch or Jackson would be helping with Minhyuks homework atleast in the math department. More then once have they fell asleep ontop of each other and just stayed there in peace not bothering to wake up till Hongbin woke them up. Sure, they would wake up with huge smiles and give him kisses on the cheek when they opened their tired eyes or raised their head from a complex problem with fond eyes but that didnt erase the uneasy feeling like he was a piece out of place. 

Eventually Jackson caught on and would hug a little tighter or kiss a little longer, Minhyuk eventually caught on and would linger longer in the shops before school or cuddled Hongbin a little closer in their cuddle puddles both of them trying to convince Hongbin that he ment so much more then they could ever explain. One day they finally took the time to tell all the things they loved about him.

The day started out innocently enough, Jackson was going over to Bighit for the day after convincing that he doesnt really like SM facilities (keeping the talk of the abuse still hidden) and was allowed passage to go over. Taehyung stylist had a time dolling him up, making him look very pretty but still keeping his masculinity how did they do it, Jackson will never understand but when he csme home with all the make up and hairstyling still done Hongbin stopped in his tracks and starred at him, wide eyed. Jackson didnt catch it till he turned around and smirked at Hongbins awe struck reaction. He strutted closer till he was (almost) face to face with Hongbin trailing a hand down his arm, earning a small gasp from the taller. "Hey babe.. " Jackson hummed taking note that Hongbins eyes trailed down to his glossy lips. Jackson was starting his tour While Tae was a little ways in his and they would have only a little time left to spend together before Jackson was shipped off to China. Hongbin was a jealous man, a little possessive and didnt like Jackson being gone so long albiet inevitable and he already knew long before they would have been in a relationship. He wrapped an arm around the shorters waist and pulled him close, tilting his chin up to kiss the idol. The kiss was long and lazy but just as passionate. Hongbin slowly backed up Jackson to a wall, trailing his hands up the sweater shirt the idol was in causing the other to break the kiss, breathing a little heavier then before. "Bed. Bed. Hardly make it to a bed anymore" Jackson huffed and Hongbin gave a little grunt of discontent of having to stop and walk up stairs just to get to a bed. He hiked up Jackson in his arms and because of his short size he fit neatly into his arms as he carried him up the stairs. They fell down on the bed with a hard 'plop' before their lips reattached and Hongbin got back to exploring the toned upper body of his soulmate, abusing the glossy lips of the others with his own. He was this close to lifting off the shirt when there was hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and a familiar voice almost sounding offended. "How many times am I going to come over and find you two making out." Minhyuk had his hands on his hips, faking anger looking at Hongbin and Jackson in their favorite position with Binnie firmly between Jacksons amazing thighs. Minhyuk spent no time climbing up the stairs and practically tackling Hongbin into a kiss of his own, sitting himself in his lap as he fell over. Jackson had to wiggle his leg from under the two and moved to get behind Hongbin lifting the two lovers up so Hongbin was resting on his chest. It was a little akward because he was shorter but he made it work, getting his hands under Hongbins shirt and successfully undoing the buttons and slipping the article of clothing off his body. Minhyuk rolled his hips down onto Hongbins earning a small hiss of pleasure from the taller. "Those look a little uncomfortable Binnie mind if I take those off for ya~" Jackson purred into Hongbins ear. Hongbin gave a half hearted grunt as a response to get his now too tight pants off his crotch. 

After doing the awkward shuffle of clothes being discarded, you can never making taking off dress pants or skinny jeans sexy its impossible, Hongbin was sitting with his back against the headboard legs spread with Jackson and Minhyuk between his thighs. His hand firmly gripped in both of their hairs and their tongues traveled up and down his erect length. the hands were in the hair more to achor himself then to control their eager movements, watching them every now and again sent a wave of arousal down his spine watching them basicslly make out around his length. Jacksons hands found his way to his balls gently massaging them and a firm hand running up and down his thigh, while Minhyuk was a little bolder and reached around to grope his ass. "H-Haah.. Fu-" being the center of attention of the both of them was always a whirlwind of emotions, all good ones. Hongbin his his head against the headboard when he tilted his head back in a loud groan feeling Minhyuk swallow him down and Jackson move up to kiss and lick the silver scars painting Hongbins body. He took his time to kiss every single one and occasionally sucked a hickey over them to replace the marking with one of his own. The amount of attention to detail was a sweet detail how Jackson loved every bit of Hongbins flaws and even more and that Minhyuk was doing his damnedest to keep Hongbin from his mind dwelling to other things with sloppy sounds and languid sucks, sinking his mouth all the way down till his nose poked Hongbins belly. Hongbins hand moved down to half hold Jackson and squeeze the others butt. Jackson was so focused on his task that he didn't notice till the squeeze and he let out a surprised squeek. The momentary break was enough to recapture Jackson lips into his. 

Minhyuk finally spit out Hongbins cock allowing him to move and get the lube and condoms which they were running out of (ops?). Minhyuk took the time to stretch himself out as Jackson was occupying Hongbin with his advances. Jacksons hips were raised slightly, allowing him to roll back on Hongbins erection. Eventually Jackson was lifted off of Hongbins lap again with a little whine and Minhyuk replaced him easing down on Hongbins dick both parties giving a satified sigh. Jackson pressed himself against the back of Minhyuk and teased the others nipples, trailing the other hand down to his erection and pumping it in time with Minhyuk little bounces. Minhyuk could barely keep up his pace as Hongbin started to thrust up into him. Hongbin leaned up and started pressing kisses into Minhyuk neck causing small whines and mewls to drip from Minhyuk mouth. "Ah. B-Bi jaxs oh god" His broken speech furthered as he felt the hot coil turn and rotate in his abdomen build up. Minhyuk panted heavily, whimpering from the intense pleasure he was receiving, having both Hongbin and Jackson touch and kiss all over his squirming body, not exactly sure where to put his hands as they landed on Jackson thighs and gently scratched. Hongbin groaned into Minhyuk ear eachtime he involuntarily twitched and squeezed around Hongbins cock. Jackson twisted his hand in a certain way and Minhyuk twitched violently and cum hard in his hand, shuddering intbetween their frames. Hongbin thrusted in a few more times, holding Minhyuk hips and moaned into his neck releasing inside him. 

Jackson pulled away for a moment to get a wash cloth and wipe them both off debating of nursing his erection down till he was strongly pulled to straddle Hongbins thigh. "W-Wha?" Jackson stuttered and found himself in a similar position as Minhyuk just was. Jackson gulped slightly, he was a little more sensitive then both of them so feeling the teasing fingers circle the rim of his entrance already made his whine with need to get off. Jackson leaned forward till he was hugging Hongbin and offering his butt toward Minhyuk. He shuddered feeling a finger push into him and Hongbin guide his hips back and forth against his flexing thigh. It was almost cute watching Jackson move with reckless abandon against Hongbins thigh and fuck himself back on Minhyuk fingers, trying to hard to muffle his moans only to betray himself every whimper or throaty moan he would give. Minhyuk worked 3 fingers in and out of the idol and nibbled his ear, littering his neck with his own kisses as Hongbin indulged in carressing the well built muscles of his butt and thighs urging Jackson every now and then to press his hips harder against his thigh to get off better. With Minhyuk free hand he moved his hand up and pinched and pulled gently at Jacksons nipples and Hongbin could feel Jacksons thighs close around his as the younger came against his thigh in satisfying waves, both soulmates working him through his orgasm until they all flopped over on the bed. Minhyuk and Jackson sandwiching him in the big cuddle puddle not caring that Jackson cum was still dirtying his thigh. It was times like this where Hongbin had to remind himself that no matter what he fit right in.


	13. Gay gay gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay gay very gsy chair sex

Mark was a little daring today, probably a little too daring for his own good, who can blame him, hes a hormonal teenager with needs and Youngjae is a very big need. In NEET speak a big mood.

He was pushing alot of his buttons, first being noisey while laying on the couch, then pressing himself behind Youngjae, previously between his legs nursing the others growing erection (which Youngjae comes to learn he just has a big ass oral fixation) to lastly sitting in his lap and finally getting what he so desperately wanted but on one condition, he had to be silent, not a peep or a word and Youngjae enjoyed watching the younger struggle. Marks pants were discarded and his shirt was hiked up and bunched up past his chest and Youngjae dick deep inside him. Youngjae didnt seem phased but Mark was withering trying to keep his noises in and it was agonizing for him atleast. It started out with just a bit of light grinding and bouncing all controlled by the younger, comfortably enjoying himself as Youngjae worked behind him, pretending to not being watching. It was all fine until Youngjae breath ghosted the back of his ear and slid a hand to toy with the nipple piercings the boy had. The story behind them was funny when he first told him but hes come to love how sensitive it made the boy. "y-you-" "ah. What did I say.. Silence." Youngjae said in a commanding tone and Mark was quick to snap his mouth shut, surpressing a whimper. Eventually Mark shifted in a position in his bouncing and nailed his prostate, causing him to tense up and mildly curl to ease the intense pleasure he felt and trying to contain all the noise he wished he could let out. "Ah. I didnt tell you to stop." "B-bu--" "continue." Youngjae said plainly pushing Marks limits and reluctantly Mark continued trying to ignore the rushing pleasuring coursing through his body even tried to shift away from the spot that made him feel so good only for Youngjae to keep his hips in the same spot.

Eventually Youngjae started to take over, slipping a hand down Marks stomach and fisting Marks erection from being painfully untouched and tugging the abused nipple that was trapped between his fingers. Mark let out a loud moan that he had been keeping down and arched against Youngjae. He was quickly scolded and Youngjae harshly flicked his hips up that Mark swore he lost his soul for a moment. "silence" he grunting, sounding like if he made another noise he would leave Mark hanging. Mark shoved his knuckles in his mouth to bite down on to occupie his mouth as Youngjae made a complete mess of him. He felt like he was melting in his arms from how hot he was. His thighs shook as the hot coil inside his abdomen wound up tight and begging to be let go but Mark surpressed himself not sure he could be quiet when he released. Youngjae began to nibble and suck clear hickeys on the Youngers neck feeling himself succumb to the sheer tightness of Mark, practically sucking him with each push and drag. The closeness of their bodies making everything seem more intense then it actually was. He was being a little lenient hearing Mark whine quietly and whimper from the difficulty of being absolutely quiet. He lifted the boys leg so he could bury himself deeper inside of Mark and he let out a choked sob.

Mark clawed the arms of Youngjae trying to tell him he was so close to bursting. He couldnt hold back anymore and Mark let his voice fly. Curses, Whimpers, whines and moans some in english others in Korean even a little Chinese as he withered to Youngjae powerful thrusts against him. Youngjae smirked and kissed Marks pulse feeling the erratic heart beat on his lips. "going to cum for me..." Youngjae rasped in Marks ear and Mark only could nod as the hand around his dick tightened just a little and he lost it. He came loudly, needing to grip the arms of the computer chair as he released all in Youngjae hand. Mark fell limp against Youngjae panting heavily, knowing full well Youngjae was going to punish him later. 

"Youngjae are you ok-" yugyeom burst in the room to see the erotic picture infront of him and Youngjae waving cutely from behind the screen Yugyeom slowly closed the door.


	14. More 3 somes

Most of the time Minhyuk was Jacksons bright shining sunshine, and Hongbins cuddly Teddie bear..but sometimes hes the complete opposite the devil incarnate. 

Hongbin had just arrived home from his tiring CEO Job and was really hoping he'd get to stay home and work around in his coffee shop but duty called. Minhyuk had texted earlier that he was gunna stay for the night and was looking forward to his warm cuddles he was walking inside when he heard a loud whimper and a whine that sounded an awful lot like Jackson and a bit of blood rushed to his penis. He stalked inside his apartment. The lights where dim so it was harder to see but his 'bedroom' was lit up on the loft. He tiptoed up the stairs and he had to steady himself for a moment for the rush of arousal he got from the picture out infront of him was.. Erotic..sinful.

Something about having an idol for a boyfriend where he has to naturally and artifically meet Korean and Chinese beauty standards has its benifets. Watching them perform and have mantly fans undoubtiby happily give anything up for them but having the same person willingly on their knees for you is just plain arousing. Jackson was sitting in Minhyuk lap, legs wide open and thighs where shaking with effort to keep them open and not snapping them closed. His arms wheere tied behind his back with the silk ties Hongbin oh so generously bought for them and had another around his eyes. He was already babbling in what ever language he decided to know at the moment and he was breathing hard and flushed all over. Minhyuk still mostly dressed aside from the lack of pants, was 3 fingers deep inside of the quivering Jackson, and had a hand loosely jerk Jacksons prominent erection, the hand no where near tight enough to get Jackson off but enough to keep him on the edge of stimulation. Minhyuk was busy sucking the biggest Hickey he could on Jacksons skin, pressing kisses into the back of his neck as Jacksons head was lolled back on to his shoulder. Minhyuk after a moment of Jackson begging for something more, moved to train his eyes on Hongbin and they were laced with dominance. Hongbin got a little weak knee'd and gulped. 

"Binnie~" Minhyuk rasped in a sweet song voice that did not match the situation at all. "Could you be a doll and follow your doctors orders would you?" Minhyuk asked but it didnt garner an answer because it was rhetorical. "Cmere.. I think Jackson could use your mouth." Minhyuk pulled his hand off Jacksons erection pulling another whine from the younger. Hongbin took a second to process the question before obidently moving towards the two intimate on the bed removing his shirt swiftly and attaching his mouth to Jacksons dick. Jackson flinched like he had been burned and let out a long moan of satisfied desperation, like the stimulation of Hongbin around his cock was the best thing he felt in god knows how long. Minhyuk moved a hand to Hongbins hair to control the pace with gentle pulls and pushes. Dictating how much of Jackson he could take in and suck sometimes even how hard. Hongbin wasn't complaining each tug was met with a small pet almost as if to say sorry for being even a little bit rough. Eventually Jacksons body went taught so close to his release and his moans in (Chi-gli-an) broken everything indicated he was so close, Hongbin was willing to work him through it but Minhyuk ripped his head off of his erection and Jackson let out a pained cry of being denied the satisfaction of release. Minhyuk mumbled into Jacksons skin "do you need to use your word." It took a minute for Jackson to respond with a weak 'no' and Minhyuk asked him if he remembered it. Jackson said his safe word outloud and Minhyuk continued with his sexual torture. 

Minhyuk withdrew his fingers from Jacksons abused hole and groaned seeing his hole clentch around nothing. Jackson got a little shy and made an attempt to close his legs only met with a hard press on the inside of his thigh from Minnie. "Ah.. What did I say?" Minhyuk chastised and Jackson reopened his legs nice and wide, Hongbin nearly choked on his spit. Minhyuk moved Jackson up a bit so his own erection was poking against his entrance. He slowly lowered the idol down onto it both men groaning in unison, Jacksons albeit higher pitched. Minhyuk panted for a minute probably a little overwhelmed by feeling Jackson clentch around him, Hongbin could almost see it, until he pointed a finger down at his pants. "off." Minhyuk ordered. Hongbin shucked off his slacks and crawled back on the bed for further instruction. "C-Can I have a kiss." Jackson timidly spoke up and Minhyuk smiled. "Ofcourse sweetie." Minhyuk agreed and looked over at Hongbin indicating he should kiss him. Hongbin leaned over and held Jacksons chin guiding the kiss because the other was a little out of it to do anything other then follow. Jackson broke the kiss suddenly to cry out in extacy and Hongbin was a little confused until Jackson started to gently bounce from Minhyuk thrusts. "Right there please Minnie right there." Jackson begged hoping he wouldnt stop and Minhyuk seemingly lost the patience for teasing as he didnt let up on his thrusts keeping Jackson moaning. 

Hongbin looked for a moment not to sure on what to do until he moved forward and groped Jacksons chest, flicking the erect nipples and pressing his erection against Jacksons, using a free hand to Jerk them both off. Jackson felt like he was going to explode Minhyuk had been teasing him for a little over an hour before Hongbin made an appearance and he really wanted to cum badly. He was already getting really close due to the sensitivity and chanted into the air for neither of them to stop. Jacksons body went taunt again almost as if to brace himself just incase they did stop but it didnt, Minhyuk making no attempt to stop either of them and his orgasm crashed over him like an intense wave. Hongbin kept his hand pumping as Jackson spilled all over it, wave after wave, Hongbin taking his sweet time to kiss and suck his own marks into the skin of the idol. He was not expecting Minhyuk to tip them all over so Hongbin was laying on his back and Jackson was laying ontop of him, Minhyuk was thrusting feverishly into Jackson seemingly close to his own release firmly planted over the younger. Minhyuk let out a steady stream of 'ohs' as he finally let go and let his own orgasm wash over him releasing deep inside Jackson, Hanging his head as his hips finally stuttered on rhythm. Hongbin didnt want to ask for help to get himself off as well but he didnt need to as Jackson was already voluntarily moving to suck Hongbin off the rest of the way. Sloppy blow Job, Jackson was looking up at him, the silk around his eyes has fallen a little to reveal his half lidded eyes. Hongbin felt a little blessed to see such a sight and felt embarrassed that seeing that was enough to make him reach his limit and release onto Jacksons lower face. 

Minhyuk worked on getting the idol untied as Jackson more or less fell asleep right next to Hongbins softening dick. Minhyuk plucked the sleeping man into his arms and carried him into the bathroom to get cleaned up and came up the stairs once more to get some stuff for after care. "W-what?" All Hongbin could really ask. He knew about it but didnt really know much. Minhyuk had mentioned it once during a nice breakfast and Jackson turned redder then the strawberries in his cereal, but Hongbin had never witnessed it before. "Ah.. I hope you didnt feel uncomfortable... Usually when Jackson gets stressed he asks me to *help em out*" Minhyuk tries to explain. "we were not sure if you were comfortable with that kinda stuff and Jackson was too embarrassed to ask big baby." Minhyuk spoke fondly. "I would uhm... Like to help? More if that's the right I.. Uh curious.. Yeah.." Hongbin fumbling through his own words making Minhyuk giggle. "Ah.. Gladly, the doctor is in and he will gladly teach you how to care for your Idol. Doctors orders ya know?"


	15. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets some training

Mark didnt know how much longer he can last with Youngjae teasing before he has had enough, apparently not that long. As he was now straddling Youngjae lap with less then holy intentions but zero plans to execute it, plus Youngjae called him cute and his brain was practically mush from the amount of hormones currently active in his system. "Mark.. What do you want?" Youngjae asked simply waiting for an answer. Mark shifted a little, he knew what he wanted but he was to embarrassed tok say it. "I asked you a question" Youngjae reaffirmed. "Y-You.." Mark said after a moment and instantly hid behind his hands. 

Youngjae was thankful for Marks small size, it made it easier for him to turn him around and place him on his lap so he back was towards him and he could look over the youngers shoulder to see exactly what was going on. His hand gently grazed the crotch of Mark pants and behold there was a growing bulge. Youngjae let out a quiet 'hoh' mildly surprised that his antics where getting to the boy alot more then what he expected. "Markie-ah..im going to teach you something okay? You have to listen" Youngjae rasped into Marks ear and he whimpered out an agreement. "self control? Easy right. Just dont touch yourself." Youngjae hummed and began to massage the tent in Marks pants causing him to moan. Mark thought it would be easy because Youngjae was giving him all the stimulation he really needed to get off, untucking his erection from his pants and steadily jerking him off while giving small praises into his neck and kisses while rubbing his free hand up and down his thighs sending positive shivers down them. Until it all came to a halt. 

"H-Heey.." Mark whined trying to lift his hands to continue, he was already pretty close and Youngjae was quick to grab his wrist. "ah.. What did we agree on?" Youngjae scolded and Mark had almost forgotten in the heat of everything, he relented and dropped his hand, still painfully hard and twitching. Youngjae wasnt giving him barely anything other then using a finger to tap the slit of his dick to watch each small bead of precum stretch into a sticky trail which made Mark a little flustered and embarrassed which seemed to be Youngjae favorite passtime. He continued to just you small touches and faint stimulation to keep Mark on edge of being needy and satisfied, never truely calming down or winding up, it was maddening. Marks knuckles were turning white from trying to keep himself from touching himself and just jerking himself to completion. Youngjae was astounded by Marks sudden obedience that he decided to give Mark a little reward.

"for being so good.." He kissed Marks pulse on his neck making him whine. "ill give you a reward." Youngjae smirked to himself as he gave a gentle but harsh tug on Marks nipple and fondled the youngers balls in his hand. It was the oddest sensation Mark had ever felt but he wasn't really complaining it felt all to good to be really complaining. Youngjae continued to neglect Marks leaking cock and Mark couldnt help but beg for more, for Youngjae to touch him and push him over the edge, but instead Youngjae let the orgasm grow excruciatingly slow with the two sets of pleasure comming from 2 uncommen places he uses to pleasure himself. He couldnt help but to mildly thrash in his arms, squirming helplessly as his orgasm was slowly washing over him like he was drowning, making his whole body shake with need and want. Both of Marks legs where bent up as he finally came, gently clawing the arms of Youngjae still trying to be good and not touch himself. He felt them move suddenly and Mark screamed as another orgasm washed over him, directly after his first one as Youngjae finally *finally* touched his dick again. The little noises and pleas and broken sentences as he shuddered in Youngjae lap after the little leason in self left Youngjae pleased.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daring

Mark was a little daring today, probably a little too daring for his own good, who can blame him, hes a hormonal teenager with needs and Youngjae is a very big need. In NEET speak a big mood.

He was pushing alot of his buttons, first being noisey while laying on the couch, then pressing himself behind Youngjae, previously between his legs nursing the others growing erection (which Youngjae comes to learn he just has a big ass oral fixation) to lastly sitting in his lap and finally getting what he so desperately wanted but on one condition, he had to be silent, not a peep or a word and Youngjae enjoyed watching the younger struggle. Marks pants were discarded and his shirt was hiked up and bunched up past his chest and Youngjae dick deep inside him. Youngjae didnt seem phased but Mark was withering trying to keep his noises in and it was agonizing for him atleast. It started out with just a bit of light grinding and bouncing all controlled by the younger, comfortably enjoying himself as Youngjae worked behind him, pretending to not being watching. It was all fine until Youngjae breath ghosted the back of his ear and slid a hand to toy with the nipple piercings the boy had. The story behind them was funny when he first told him but hes come to love how sensitive it made the boy. "y-you-" "ah. What did I say.. Silence." Youngjae said in a commanding tone and Mark was quick to snap his mouth shut, surpressing a whimper. Eventually Mark shifted in a position in his bouncing and nailed his prostate, causing him to tense up and mildly curl to ease the intense pleasure he felt and trying to contain all the noise he wished he could let out. "Ah. I didnt tell you to stop." "B-bu--" "continue." Youngjae said plainly pushing Marks limits and reluctantly Mark continued trying to ignore the rushing pleasuring coursing through his body even tried to shift away from the spot that made him feel so good only for Youngjae to keep his hips in the same spot.

Eventually Youngjae started to take over, slipping a hand down Marks stomach and fisting Marks erection from being painfully untouched and tugging the abused nipple that was trapped between his fingers. Mark let out a loud moan that he had been keeping down and arched against Youngjae. He was quickly scolded and Youngjae harshly flicked his hips up that Mark swore he lost his soul for a moment. "silence" he grunting, sounding like if he made another noise he would leave Mark hanging. Mark shoved his knuckles in his mouth to bite down on to occupie his mouth as Youngjae made a complete mess of him. He felt like he was melting in his arms from how hot he was. His thighs shook as the hot coil inside his abdomen wound up tight and begging to be let go but Mark surpressed himself not sure he could be quiet when he released. Youngjae began to nibble and suck clear hickeys on the Youngers neck feeling himself succumb to the sheer tightness of Mark, practically sucking him with each push and drag. The closeness of their bodies making everything seem more intense then it actually was. He was being a little lenient hearing Mark whine quietly and whimper from the difficulty of being absolutely quiet. He lifted the boys leg so he could bury himself deeper inside of Mark and he let out a choked sob.

Mark clawed the arms of Youngjae trying to tell him he was so close to bursting. He couldnt hold back anymore and Mark let his voice fly. Curses, Whimpers, whines and moans some in english others in Korean even a little Chinese as he withered to Youngjae powerful thrusts against him. Youngjae smirked and kissed Marks pulse feeling the erratic heart beat on his lips. "going to cum for me..." Youngjae rasped in Marks ear and Mark only could nod as the hand around his dick tightened just a little and he lost it. He came loudly, needing to grip the arms of the computer chair as he released all in Youngjae hand. Mark fell limp against Youngjae panting heavily, knowing full well Youngjae was going to punish him later. 

"Youngjae are you ok-" yugyeom burst in the room to see the erotic picture infront of him and Youngjae waving cutely from behind the screen Yugyeom slowly closed the door.


	17. Fuck an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin and Hakyeon get it on

Hakyeon was drunk but he wasnt completely under the influence. He had liquid courage coursing through his vains and his target was Taemin. Jiyong was busy with Yoongis lips as he drew in a crowd vigoursly making out with the other so it was easy to pull away the bartender for a while and have him pinned against the wall just by sheer size difference. He slowly pressed a kiss onto the shorters lips placing his hands on their hips as Taemin leaned up into it and placing his hands onto his shoulders. It was slow and passionate, giving them both enough time to let curious hands explore and grope what they could reach and get to know or remember feelings unfelt for a while. When they pulled away their lips tingled in a good way and Taemins eyes fluttered open a little breathless. "Shit.. Not every night i get to kiss an angel" he purred and Hakyeon smirked. "Not every night you get to fuck one either." Taemin eyes widened with a blush not easily caught in dimlight but Hakyeon was close enough to see it.

Taemin pulled him to a backroom, when the doors closed, their lips connected onced again in a laguid kiss eventually toppling themselves on a bed. Hakyeon slid his leg between Taemins legs and the smaller gasped. Hakyeon pulled away and raised an eyebrow and Taemin hit his chest. "itz been a while." He admitted embarrassed and Hakyeon laughed. "Im not different. Actually i might be worse." He admitted and Taemin playfully hit him again. "then why are you judging me!" "Huush" Hakyeon shut the other up with another lazy kiss. Clothes were slowly being discarded as the search for more skin and contact got more desperate. Eventually they were both down to underwear and Hakyeon was having a time having Taemin now ontop of him and giving his body the much needed attention he desired and had missed. 

Taemind slowly slid his hands down Hakyeon torso massaging the sculpted muscles of the dancer and pressing kisses into his neck. He was happy he was going slow, not wanting to get worked up to fast. Hakyeon let out a soft sigh when he pushed his hand against his clothed erection massaging him through his underwear. Taemin put a little more pressed while sliding his hand up and down the length. Hakyeon lifted his hips into the hand seeking more friction that Taemin was more then willing to give him. Hakyeon moved suddenly surprising Taemin and moved him into his lap, leaning up so he had a chance to grind their middles together. They both moaned in unsion as the rush of pleasure they felt and got fed up with the last piece of clothing and more or less threw it off. "Condoms.. Lube?" Hakyeon whispered into Taemins ear sending a shiver down his spine. "Pillow.." He panted and Hakyeon took a second to find it, his finger bumping into the goodies.

Hakyeon took them and squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers moving to get Taemin on his back legs spread and moved to open him up. He started with one finger, moving it in an out to allow Taemin to adjust before adding another, using his mouth to distract the other from the uncomfortablness of being opened up and sucking the tip of his dick, dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick. Taemin arched a little, moaning at Hakyeon eagerness. "O-Oh god, Hak-Ha. Shit." Taemin withered when Hakyeon finally fit in 3 fingers. Feeling a mixure of feelings that was wonderful making him twitch. "ah-ah stop, fuck me or youre going to make me cum already" Taemin moaned when Hakyeon hooked his fingers and pressed against his prostate. Hakyeon pulled away slowly, a thin bridge of saliva connecting his lips to Taemins dick and he had a cheshire smile watching Taes reaction to the image he made for him. 

"You are going to be the death of me." Taemin mumbled and Hakyeon rolled on the condom. "Well I am an angel ill save your soul. Hakyeon pecked Taemin before beginning to push in, holding their hips. Hakyeon hissed at the tightness despite taking some tine to stretch him out and rested his head on Taemins shoulder starting the chuckle. "W-What?" Taemin huffed. "I dont think I'll last long at all. Youre clenching all around me." Hakyeon nestled his head in Taemins neck as he adjusted before starting to thrust as a slow but steady pace.he let out small grunts and sighs as he gotbthe stimulation he longed for and desired. Taemin gently pushed his hips back against Hakyeon ships causing him to sink deeper and Hakyeon let out a choked moan. "F-faster please" Taemin whimpered and Hakyeon lifted one of his legs to plant himself and used the new found leverage to speed up his pace and obtain a fairly desperate pace, a chase for pleasure. Taemin wrapped his arms around Hakyeon shoulders as he held on for dear life, cries of pleasure and extacy dripping from his lips as Hakyeon more or less slammed into him. Hakyeon sucked a few small rosebud hickeys on his neck, getting a bit lost in the moment and the drag and pull of his dick getting repeatedly burried inside of Taemin. 

Eventually the hot coil wound up in both of them snapped and Taemin was the first to let it go. "F-Fuck h-Hakye-on" Taemin let out a broken moan as he released all over his stomach and Hakyeon shuddered before groaning and releasing inside of Taemin (in the condom) "fuck.. I needed that.."


	18. needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you become needy when your mate doesnt give you attention.  
> Changkyun and Yongguk

No question Changkyun was needy. Desperate and needy because Yongguk refused to pay him any attention as he tried to get his work done. Changkyun didnt like that at all. He tried to get Yongguks attention by flat out masturbating beside him, not even a glance! Changkyun got my daring and mouthed his plush lips against his hardening bulge making lewd sounds as his mouth wet the front of his pants. Nothing! He fished out Yongguks cock from the tight confines of his pants and sucked it down like a trained whore. He didnt even flinch. Changkyun was getting more and more needy for his mate, and it seemed his mate wasnt paying the least amount of attention to him even when his cock was all the way his throat! How can one resist their mate who was practically leaking for them, arousal was very noticable in his scent and yet Yongguk just sat there. 

He roughly pulled away and huffed. "Fine, ill just do it myself!" Changkyun pouted and shimmied himself on Yongguks lap teasing himself before sinking down on Yongguks awaiting dick. It felt so good to be filled up again that he let out an involuntary moan shivering slightly. He went to lift his hips and start to move but Yongguk finally moved and pushed his hips firmly down that made him squeak. "A-Ah g-gukky~?" He whined. He panted heavily even though the other barely did anything but made him sit back down on his lap. "Dont move" he grumbled in Changkyun ear and he melted a little nodding. he held absolutely still but twitched feeling Yongguks hands move and put stuff on his dick. when he felt something fasten itself around the base of his cock he groaned inwardly. 

"G-Gukky please n-not that I, o-oh god!" He threw his head back on his shoulder when a vibrator was pushed against his cock making his whole body jolt alive with new found stimulation. "Youve been a little brat for not waiting so take your punishment like a good boy." He hissed in Changkyun ear and he sobbed as the vibrations wracked through his body. Honestly he tried to ignore it but the vibrations were on some stupid pulse that send weak vibrations then a big one that would making Changkyun wither and writhe on Yongguks lap, and the maddening part is that Yongguk was balls deep in his ass and just kept working! Changkyun was a mixure of pissed and Horny and Needy and he just wanted Yongguks attention and for him to fuck him silly. He gripped onto the arms of the chair, drooling at shaking, his mouth hinged open in moans unable to closed. "G-Gukky please I-I need aha!!" Changkyun sobbed, his claws making small indents in the chair, being denied an orgasm for the 3rd made him feel so sensitive and vulnerable.

Eventually Yongguk took off the cock ring, not the vibrator and lifted his leg and began to thrust up in to Changkyun at a ruthless pace. Changkyun wasnt ready for that as he pleaded Yongguk to slow down and at the same time go faster unable to make up his mind. Yongguk whispered filthy things into Changkyun ear. "You did all that.. Trying to get my attention while being my personal whore and thinking you can just take what you want? Kyunnie i taught you better~" he purred biting Changkyun ear sending another wave of pleasure down his spine. "I-Augh.. P-please im sorry I fuck! Knot me i want you, I-" Changkyun hiccuped over his own words as an orgasm washed through him. His whole body comming to life ans getting overstimulated as Yonggunk bent him over the desk and continued to slam into his leaking whole, slick covering his thighs making wet smacks of skin each time their hips connected. "Youre all wet and leaking, so pilant and willing. Youre like a perfect slut, all mine, my mate to fuck and mark.." He rasped his dominant beta becoming more prominent as he fisted Changkyun hair and pulled him back up from being slumped over on the desk. "Y-yes all yours k-kyunnies al-al g-gukkes." Changkyun legs felt like jelly as his cock was drooling cum down his legs unable to really stop himself, he was basically a ragdoll in Yongguks care and even though Yongguk was saying somethings it turned Changkyun on more and the fact he keeps callimg him his was even better, he still felt loved and cared for while being fucked sensless. 

"You want my knot?" Yongguk pantes and Changkyun begged, weakly pushing his hips back against the others wanting it more then anything at the moment. Yongguk saw the weak attempt and slammed his hips into Changkyun a final time and let his knot expand with a loud, low moan. Changkyun felt Yongguk spill inside him and let out an erotic noise before slumping over. Yongguk quickly took off the vibrator and held the babbling Changkyun in his arms waiting for him to calm down with small pecks and kisses. "you really think i was ignoring you? Youre so cute when youre bratty.."


	19. Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaerin(CL) is a dominant omega while Hyojong(Edawn) is a submissive alpha femdom ensues

Chaerin smiled at Hyojong who currently was tied up to the bed, hands above him and legs tied in a way to stay open and accept any onslaught Chaerin deemed fit for Hyojong to endure. He was blindfolded and sensitive in every way possible due to Chaerins sexual torture. It started off simple, a way for him and Chaerin to relax, for Chaerin to simply ride him as they exchanged a few kisses till they climaxed, simple and sweet especially since Hearin and Joona was taking care of their little cinnabun but Chaerin seemed to have vastly diffedent plans that included Hyojong being at her mercy. 

Hyojong laid on his back, his cock slick with precum and Chaerins spit, twitching and leaking desperate to release but unable do to the cockring securely fastened to the base of his manhood. He had a vibrator deep inside his ass that was wiggling violently against his prostate and every shift Hyojong seemed to do only seemed to push it closer to the sensitive spot. He was a whimpering whiney mess and Chaerin was pleased. She lightly pressed her palm against Hyojongs erection and he tried to weakly thrust against it with shakey thighs trying to find some kind of release. She formed a tight ring with her hand and slid it on Hyojongs cock before pulling it off watching Hyojongs sensitive desperate reaction. "Ah fuck! *fuck*" he whimpered not sure if he should chase the pleasure or flee from it, not that he could really do either. Curses flew from his mouth as he tried to calm down and regain his reeling mind. "What a dirty mouth baby." Chaerin cooed and gripped his chin in a kiss she dominated and Hyojong had no choice but to submit. 

Chaerin slid her hand down Hyojong chest and played with his nipples, by far her favorite thing (sexually) on Hyojong and enjoyed how it made him jolt and squirm. She moved her hand further down to Hyojong abs and felt then flex and unflex under her hand as his breathing became labored and harsh. Until lastly to his dick. She had been teasing him for a good 2 hours with light touches and and full on giving him a blowjob with the cock ring on and when his knot tried to form she would kiss the fleshy skin and was surprised with the mixture of moans and growls Hyojong released cause of it. "C-Chaerin p-please i need to cum pl-please." Hyojong arched and opened his mouth to a silent scream and another failed orgasm and Chaerin swallowed him all the way down. It honestly made him dizzy with need. She pulled off with a pop and giggled. "youre doing so well baby just a little bit longer. I promise baby." Chaerin kissed Hyojong inner thigh sweetly before sucking another hickey on the shakey, decorated thighs. 

Chaerin moved away to get something she had been saving. A strap on that had an accompanying vibrator attachment for the woman to experience pleasure as she plowed someone else, in this situation Hyojong. Chaerin coated the dildo with lube as she inserted the vibrator in herself. She let our a soft sigh as she got situated and checked Hyojongs entrance and smirked to find it was still pretty loose from when she opened him up earlier. "Oh baby youre so pretty ill give you your reward now." She smiled as she prodded Hyojongs entrance with the dildo and pushed in slowly. The vibrator going crazy sending waves of pleasure through Chaerin and Hyojong squeezed around it. Hyojong whole body came back to life as his thighs twitched up and down and his body twisted and his head swung side to side, with his language becomming very colorful. Chaerin pushed all the way in and undid the cock ring around Hyojong and you could see the relief spill over Hyojong as he was given the permission to cum. 

"Ah.. Hyojong you feel so good for me." Chaerin moaned as she began to thrust, trailing his hands up and down his frame as he felt his orgasm run up his spine feeling like his impending demise. "What a good boy, beautiful alpha." Chaerin praised and Hyojong whined he was close, he was so fucking close and so was Chaerin due to the intensity of the vibrations. She peeled off hyojongs blind fold wanting to see his eyes and you could almost make out the hearts in his pupils. "Gunna cum for me baby? Cum for Chaerin.." she urged as she kissed his neck, trailing the kisses till she got to his mate bite. She thought it looked so pretty on his skin that she decided to bite over it. A rush of pleasure shot through their spines and they came with a shout, together in intense waves. Chaerin hunched over Hyojongs frame and Hyojong withering against the bed. Panting heavily and Staying as still as possible due to the over sensitivity of them both.


	20. Vminkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is happening

When your boyfriend for years says hes wearing nothing but your other boyfriends timbs and laying on his bed beckoning you both to fuck him, Taehyung doesnt see a reason to say no. It was comical to see both Jungkook and Taehyung flop like fishes inside of Jimins room for their little mochi to beckon them both with the wiggle of his finger. Clothes have never been off faster. While Tae was busying himself with Jimins mouth, making out on the bed, hands roaming where ever they so please, drawing few whimpers from the other Jungkook was working Jimin open thuroly. They had to report to the camp tomorrow so he was going to try to be gentle. Key word try. He gripped the plump flesh of his boyfriend and groped it in his hand, lifting his hand up and having it come down hard making Jimin break the kiss with Taehyung and gasp. Their lips were a little swollen from contact and spit slicked so they glistened in the dim light which made them both all the more delicious. 

"Kookie..hurry up" Jimin slumped against Taehyung and pushed his hips against Jungkooks fingers. Jungkook mumbled a curse under his breath as Jimin was blatantly shaking his ass at him. "Yah.. Greedy." He hissed working on a 3rd finger, watching Jimin snake his way down Taehyung chest to his prominent erection and wasted no time getting to work on it. Taehyung was girthy so it takes Jimin a few tries before he can fully situate his dick into his mouth and slurp away, using his tongue to massage his shaft like it was a lolipop. Taehyung really likes to watch, often times he would pull Minnie off his cock just to rub it against his thick lips and run a thumb over them before allowing Jimin to indulge himself in what ever oral fixation he had. 

Honestly Jungkook couldnt wait any longer, watching his boyfriends out on a little show waiting for him to get on with it. He gave his own arousal a few strokes before positioning himself and slipping his erection into Jimins entrance. Jimin had to take a moment to rest against Taehyung tummy as Jungkook entered him. A collective sigh settled into the room as Jungkook finally bottomed out and let Jimin adjust and give him the go ahead to move. Jimin thought it was cute how they were trying to be gentle but he didnt want gentle he wanted to be fucked. He pulled off Taehyung dick and glared at him and Taehyung was mindly put off. "W-What?" Tae questioned and Jimin reached at hand back and stopped Jungkook. "Stop all this gentle shit and fuck me." He demanded. "But- we have camp to-" "fuck camp, i want you both now. And if you Kim Taehyung and you Jeon Jungkook dont screw me right now im stopping this and finding a dildo to ride." Jimin huffed. Jungkook and Taehyung glanced at each other and nodded as Taehyung slipped his cock back into Jimins mouth and started to thrust into it, carefully but rapidly. Jungkook gripped Minnies hips and pushed them back against his thrusts. The choked moan Jimin gave around Taes dick was enough to signal for them to keep going. 

It wasnt long before Tae started to feel the tendrils of an orgasm prick his nerves, it didnt help that Jimin was playing with his butt as he was sucking him off. His groans, turned into desperate moans as his thrusts stuttered as he bent over and held Minnies head in place and came down his throat, which Jimin happily swallowed. When he pulled off Jimin looked up at Tae and stuck out his tongue to present he swallowed it all and Taehyung put a hand over his face to calm the rush of new arousal he just got. Meanwhile Jungkook was having a time with Minnies ass. the smack from earlier was blooming and the slight bounce from the smack of Minnies butt against his hips were satisfying. He was so caught up in the wonderful drag and pull he didnt realize how close he was until he came without warning. Hunching over Jimin and pumping his load into his boyfriend as Jimin arched and gave a long drawn out moan and came as well. Thanks to Tae being a sneaky snake and climbing under Jimin and returning the favor. Tae moved out from under Jimin before they both collapsed ontop of him in a naked heap. He giggled and got them 3 some underwear and wipes for Jimin to clean himself before cuddling on Jimins bed.


	21. Vminkook but V is a puppy

Jimin ran his hands through Taehyungs hair as he allowed the other to suck his dick, anyway he liked. It was cute watching Taehyung so eager to please and be good for them. He was as hard as a rock between his own legs, but Jimin ordered him not to cum until he made both of his boyfriends cum first. He wanted so bad to touch himself just to take the edge off, but he was told not to do that either, relying on only self control. Jimins cock was easy to suck, it didnt take up his whole mouth and he didnt have to work as hard to take it all. It didnt surprise him how hard Jimin pushed down his head to make sure nothing dripped down as he came in his mouth. "dont.. Dont swallow yet." He mumbled as he tugged Taehyung up. "Show me." Jimin commanded and Taehyung opened his mouth to show his cum covered tongue, showing he was obedient. Jimin ran a thumb across his bottom lip, smirking before closing his mouth for him. "Swallow." He hummed and he watched as Taehyung tipped his head back and his adams able bobbed showing it all went down the hatch. "good boy.. Shall we go see kookie?" Jimin gently tugged on the collar and Taehyung nodded, being led to were their other boyfriend is. 

"Oh kook, would you be so kind in helping me with our little pup" Jimin asked in a sweet voice, which cause Jungkook to look away from his game and his jaw to drop a little. Taehyung was flushed, head to toe and leaning against Jimins leg, panting. His hands were resting on his thighs, and his fingers seemed to be digging in them, trying no to touch himself. "Hes not allowed to cum or touch himself till he makes you cum. Hes been such a good boy so far, very obedient~" soon Taehyung collects himself enough to crawl over between Jungkooks legs and press his mouth against Jungkooks growing buldge, looking up at him with lazy, lust filled eyes. Jungkook gave Taehyung a mischievous look and looked at Jimin. "I think I want him to ride me." Taehyung visibly stiffened and gave a low whine. "Oh, do you want to disobey kookie, pup? I thought you were going to be a good boy for us.?" Jimin fake frowned Taehyung straightend up and shook his head, fiddling with the buttons on Jungkooks pants to get to the youngers cock. "Hm thats what I thought." Jimin walked over as Taehyung was slobbering up Jungkooks cock, Jimin teased Taehyung hole with the butt plug. Gently and slowly tugging it out only to push it back in, making Tae shiver and halt his actions each time he did. Taehyung was already breathless by the time Jimin stopped teasing and took out the plug. 

He struggled to pull himself up with shakey thighs before hovering himself over jungkooks cock. "you can take it..." He rubbed Taehyung sides comfortingly as the older started to sink down on his erection. Jungkook took hold of the pink leash dangling at Taehyung side and pulled it back so he wasnt hunched over, giving him access to touch Taehyungs chest. Taehyung was trying so hard not to cum, being stretched out by Jungkook and having his cock restig against his prostate as well as Jungkook being relentless and playing with his perky nipples, twisting and pulling them, he felt like he was going to lose his mind, it was spinning so fast. With a firm grip on his leash, Jungkook slapped one of Taes thighs. "Move" he ordered and Taehyung obeyed, rising his hips before pushing them back down, moaning each time his hips came down. His thighs shook so violently he could barely go any faster. His cheeks where red and a bit of drool had leaked down the side of his mouth, he was a complete mess, but he was doing his best. 

He didnt even realize Jimin had kneeled down infront of him until he felt something warm and wet wrap around his aching cock making Taehyung shout in desperation. His hands spazzed trying to find something to grab to anchor onto. One hand found Jungkooks hand while the other tangled itself in jungkooks locks. "Can-cant cant, can't. N-Noo.." Taehyung was on the verge of tears because he was so close to cumming, his stomach was tight with need, but holding it the best he could until Jungkook pressed his lips against Taehyung ear. "shh.. Shh.. Pup, you did so good, let your oppas take care of you now, you can cum." Jungkook comforted Taehyung as he propped him up and thrusted inside him at a relentless pace and Jimin sucked him down. 

Taehyung finally let go of the hot coil in his stomach and cum, hard. He tossed his head back as he bucked into Jimins mouth. Both of them worked Taehyung through his intense orgasm till he was a babbling fool, the only 3 works comming out of him were, Thank you and Oppa.


	22. Vmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is writen a little differently, showing dom and sub dynamic then just the sex ouo. Not really sex but its pretty sexy. Just trying different things :3

Vantae strutted over to Namjoons study dressed in one of his loose button ups and just that, he dragged along a sledge hammer in his wake making a dull dragging sound as he approached, as if to announce his presence. He pushed the door open nonchalantly, and was instantly met with the gaze of their leader, dazzeling in his black suit, calm collected and serious, it sent shivers down Vantaes spine. He was the only person who could really tame Vantae into total submission under a steady gaze and Vantae wanted to smash it  
.. But he couldnt. Vantae took two steps in, the door swinging closed behind him before he dropped the hammer and crumbled to his knees, his unbridled desire for this man making him weak and absolutely desperate.

Namjoon took his time getting up and walking over to the pitiful mess on the ground, already flustered and panting from his unrelenting stare that exuded domiance over Vantae. He slipped a foot between Vantaes thighs and pressed his foot hard against his aching cock making the younger whimper and hold onto the leg as the pain and pleasure and humiliation swept over him. Namjoon slipped a finger underneath his chin and forced his gaze up at him. Another whimper escaped Vantaes throat as the foot pressed harder, Namjoons thumb lazily tracing Vantaes bottom lip drinking in the pleasure and pain mixed expression. 

No words had been exchanged in the entirety of their interaction, there never was when they got like this. It was a silent conversation of proper submission and control between them, Vantae powerless against their leader and Namjoon dominant and indifferent to their executioner. Namjoon moved away and sat back in his chair leaving his legs open for Vantae to willingly crawl between and do what was quietly demanded of him. Carefully unbottoning his slacks and pulling out his prize with shakey hands, licking a fat stripe on the underside of Namjoons dick. Vantae loved having his mouth full and Namjoons cock was a perfect fit for him to suck down and choke around. He moved with a purpose, licking, sucking and doing his best to pleasure their dear leader before he got what was comming to Him. Rubbing Namjoons thighs as his mouth wrapped around the tip and slid down, Namjoon watching his mouth run slack to accommodate all of it, before if fully disappeared inside Vantaes mouth. Using one simple movement Namjoon forced Vantaes head to stay still and felt him tremor from effort to stay down and be obedient and not defy Namjoons wants as he struggled to breath and felt his lungs burn. A hard tug of Vantaes pastel hair, his head was brought up, his lips spit soaked and puffy, drool running down his mouth, everything about Namjoon just wrecked him. 

He was carelessly tugged to be laid on the table and he was completely exposed to him. His arms lay useless next to him as Namjoon hovered over his body. He moved and the first word was flung from Vantaes lips, a weak pitiful cry of their leaders name as he felt like he was being consumed from the inside out. A finger intruding his private places and harsh sucks onto his clear neck, free of any marks that may have litered there before. Namjoon worked him open as well as marked his property thuroly all over Vantaes body. Harsh purple hickeys covered his tan skin from his neck down to between his quivering thighs where Namjoon had to use his free hand to keep open as he made sure to steak his claim on every expanse of clear skin he could find, a reminder of who he belongs to, who he should fear, who he should respect. 

Eventually, after making Vantae wait in desperation, Namjoon thrusted into him, slowly and calculated, making Vantae feel every push and pull, every inch that filled him up. With a shakey breath he pleads for release begging for the onslaught of pleasure to take him off the deep him and swallow him whole in a breath taking orgasm. Namjoon wasnt one to displease, he took care of Vantae and made sure his screams where heard past the heavy door that seperared them from the house, a reminder to everyone who runs this business, Vantae used as an example, to continue to be unchallenged in his right.


	23. Vmon pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation and bondage

Taehyung was now the one in Namjoons room, all tied up in red velvet ropes, crisscrossing all over his skin and pulled taunt to keep his legs open and inviting as well as unmoving as the ropes were attached securely to the bed. He already felt like he was coming apart at the seems because of how long he was kept on a cock ring and a butt plug so big sitting felt like he was being fucked long and thoroughly. He had been a bad boy trying to tease and gain Namjoon's attention all week through petty ways of stealing the clothes he was going to wear in the morning to hiding Harold, he had gone too far and now we was here and it was a lot more then what Tae was asking for.

"I dont think you deserve my dick. You were being to much of a brat to even think about getting a reward." Namjoon stared down at Taehyung with unmerciful eyes, there was no warmth to be seen and fear crept along his spine, he really fucked up this time. Namjoon stalked his prey until he reached down and yanked out the butt plug making Taehyung's body arch and shift in the ropes and a silent scream showed through his open mouth, not long after the cock ring was undone while he was quivering and he came not even a moment later, already starting to lightly babble as his mind reeled from the sudden sensations.

"I-Im sorry im sorry i sor.. Fuck!" A hand came down on his ass, once, twice, 3 times without a pause in-between making his legs twitch against the binds, digging into his skin, overlapping the faded marks that where there before.

 

"Now youre sorry? I dont believe it... You're only sorry you got more then you asked for, and you know better then to cum without my permission.." Namjoon scolded and ruthlessly shoved 3 fingers inside of Tae's abused entrance making him sob as they rubbed tight circles on his prostate. He was already so sensitive from already cumming once that he didn't have the strength to stop himself from cumming again, pitifully a 2nd time. "N-Namjoon i c-ccant I uhhn..~" his sentence was cut off as a hand wrapped around his softening dick and jerked him back to full length, sending volts of electric pleasure throughout him making all his nerves light up. His mouth refused to close as drool between to trail down his cheek and his eyes became half lidded from trying to stay afloat.

"That's sir to you, you don't get the privilege of saying my name do I make myself clear." Namjoon punctuated his last word with a finger jabbed into the slit of his penis and a harsh thrust from his fingers making Tae leak out cum for the third time in barely 20 minutes. Taehyung was shaking, half fighting the binds to try and close his legs and half quivering from lack of control of his limbs. "Y-Yes s-sir." He replied with a shaky breath, covered in a layer of sweat and shame for not being able to stop himself from releasing every time Namjoon did something. Eventually Namjoon took his cum covered hand away and pulled his fingers out and held his dirtied hand to Taehyungs face. "Clean." He simply demanded and Taehyung being the obedient slut he was he raised his head and licked off his own juices from Namjoon's hand, sucking and licking the fingers till it was all gone, tilting his head back to properly swallow. 

"At least you're good for something" Namjoon chided and moved to pinch Taehyungs overly sensitive nipples making him shout and do a harsh yank at the binds, the ropes cutting into his skin. Namjoon played until each nipple was fully abused from being pinched and pulled, a few tears escaping Taehyung's eyes as he endured part of his punishment, trying not to move as much not wanting the tight feeling of the binds burn his skin more then it already has.

He felt a sinking feeling once Namjoon moved again, now seated between his legs where Taehyung could see him, he even tried to make an attempt to scoot away when he lowered his head because honestly he hated how well Namjoon was at doing this of all things. He lifted Tae's legs a little higher and attached his mouth to Taehyung's entrance and he moaned, loudly and erotically as his eyes rolled and fluttered from the warm contact. Namjoon was the only one in the whole household who knew how to eat ass till the other was begging him to stop, Yoongi was far second. Taehyung yanked and pulled and twisted in the binds that held him open as moans and whimpers and noises pretty to ugly waterfalled from his mouth. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he felt himself dribbling cum. He was so exhausted from orgasming so many times he could barely keep himself above water. 

Namjoon, frankly,didn't care about how much Taehyung pleaded, he didn't stop until he was satisfied with the mess he was making with the boy, he wanted to make sure every time Taehyung felt another orgasm creep up it hurt, and the pleasure he was feeling was so blurred with pain he didn't know which was which, he wanted to watch the younger forget how to even say his own name, he wanted Taehyung gone.  
Taehyung was babbling and he wasn't sure what he was saying anymore, every orgasm made his body feel like fire with every limb shaking just from being used. When Namjoon was finally done Taehyung was barely hanging on to the thread of conciseness, his face was a mess and his mind was blank. Just how Namjoon wanted.


	24. Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not nsfw its an epilogue to an rp that never finished and needed closure

Jungkook never ran so fast in his life, for once in his life he was happy he lifted weights like his life depended on it and the fact he was naturally fast because be was a bunny hybrid. 

Taehyung was 7 months in his pregnancy. He didnt go out much so Jungkook and Namjoon did most of the heavy lifting with building the babies room while Jimin and Jin made sure he was fed for 2 and getting up and down the stairs when he needed to and Yoongi did most of the massaging for Taehyung sore muscles as they were stretched and over worked and sore, but today was one of the very few days Taehyung had to be left alone to his own devices while everyone either went to the laundry to do their clothes, get groceries or go to work.

Yet today didnt go like all the others. While Taehyung was munching on some healthy food made by their personal chef Jin his stomach started to feel tense and he felt the baby push hard, it was a hard lurch and it was a task to keep the food he just ate in his tummy. He felt like everything was contracting and tense and it frightened him because it never happened before. He held his stomach in pain and withered there for hours. 

 

The first one to come home was Yoongi and when he saw Taehyung in tears on the floor, holding his stomach is when everything started to go down... Jungkook was called first and ofcourse being a scared concerned boyfriend and parent he came home instantly. Followed by Namjoon and Jin and Jimin. They all tried to calm Taehyung down until Namjoon finally picked up on the acute scent that Taehyung was in labor. Panic to ushur Taehyung in the car and drive him to the hospital safely. Taehyung was delusional though it all and nuzzled closely to Jungkook because he was scared, but nothing goes their way. Why should it? Heavy rain, a car accident blocking traffic and Taehyung condition just getting worse that Jungkook said fuck it.

He scooped Taehyung in his arms and exited the car with much protest and started to run to the hospital. In the pouring rain.

The nurse looked startled and alarmed when Jungkook bursted in the doors in his police uniform, soaking wet with his boyfriend in his arms, Taehyung was holding his stomach in anguish. In a flash Taehyung was transported to the delivery room to be checked and Jungkook was givin a temporary set of clothes and taken with him. While running Taehyungs water had broken and soiled the clothes he had on. They didnt have time to do the full procedure for prep because that baby wanted out. *now*. 

 

18 hours of labor and one beautiful baby girl..with bunny teeth and floppy ears and a fluffy fox tail. Jungkook cried more then Taehyung did that day.

2 years later and happily married this baby girl had turned out to be quite the handful with 2 dads and 5 uncles. Taehyung was already showing with their 2nd kid. He bent down to kiss Jungkook who fell asleep with their kid napping on his belly with some kid show playing softly in the background. He never thought he'd feel this bliss or have a family or have such and amazing husband or an even better pack.


	25. ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk x Tae. Im high. (Watersports ending, warning)

Bang Yongguk, the schools most weak and frail alpha who was long and had the balls to walk up to Tae in the middle of the library and ask Taehyung if he could help him during his rut because he ran out of surpressents...sure why not?

Ruts where nothing new to Tae, he hsd one every once in a while and if it wasnt a rut it was a heat. He knew ruts can be scary without anyone and if the guy needed help who is he to say no? He brought his 'survival' basket, that had water and Gatorade and alot of energy bars and gummy bears as well as aloe and tissues and pads. He was prepared to just cuddle the cutie and let him scent him until his eyes got heavy, but when he opened and closed the door behind him it was the complete opposite. 

Tae was immediately hit with the scent of one heavy rut and before he could even out his breathing a heavy weight pressed itself against his front, trapping him against the door. His wrists where caught on either side of him and a thigh wedged itself between his trembling legs. The scent, oh god the scent was overwhelming and it was taking everything in him to not automatically submit to it. "Kim Taehyung..Mmm... Mine.." A low growl emited from the other as he went and bit down hard on Taehyung neck, giving a soft claim on him for the time being. Taehyung let out a pathetic shout that disolved into a moan as the thigh pressed hard against his growing erection. 

"A-Alpha.." Tae whimpered. He wasnt scared, no he was overwhelmed. He wasnt expecting to face this harsh of a rut scent, not to mention Yongguks natural scent was Honey and it was practically everywhere and soon to be on him. Yongguk lifted Taehyung up over his shoulder, like he was nothing and threw him down on his bed and caged him underneath with his body. Taehyung finally got a good look at Yongguk and wow he looks nothing like the nerd with the wire glasses who stammered asking him to come here. He looked more dominant and where did those muscles come from?? 

Apparently Taehyung clothes were annoying him and to Taehyung dismay they were promptly ripped off to shreds. He didnt have time to protest before he felt hands gliding up and down his body, grazing over his niche sensitive spots and avoiding areas he wished Yongguk would touch more. Small noises and light pants were earned from each hickey Yongguk sucked onto him, thuroly scenting Tae till he smelled completely like honey and barely like the apple pie he was exuding earlier. Yongguk trailed kisses and love bites down his neck to his nipple and harshly sucked and played with each pierced nub til Tae felt a little over stimulated and had to bat the Alpha away from messing with them anymore. 

Yongguk was originally opposed to moving until something else caught his attention. He lifted up Taehyung legs snd parted them, making him fully exposed and for once Taehyung felt a little shy. He was leaking a bit of slick, no where near as much as an Omega but enough to make the Alpha intrigued.

"Dont you fucking da-ARE" Taehyung know where he was looking at and tried to avoid what he knew what was going to happen next but Yongguk had a firm grip on his thighs keeping them open and more or less already zerod in so it was no use. Tae choked on his words as a moan ripped though his body, he gripped the sheets as his thighs started to tremble fron Yongguks tongue in his ass. He would be lying if he said he didnt like getting his ass ate but god was he so sensitive from the thuro scenting, everything felt 10x more intense from how foggy his brain was from rut scent. He felt like he was swimming in a cloud and the pleasure shooting up his spine was keeping him there.

He arched his back off the bed and twisted and turned, unable to keep still. His dick was laying heavy on his stomach, neglected by Yongguks actions, not that he needed it to be touched he felt like he was going to cum just from this. Taehyung squealed and felt his soul leave his body when he felt a harsh jab on his prostate by Yongguks fingers without warning. 

"Fuck, yong-guk.guk fuck. Fuck~ im s-st ah noo im gunna-" a waterfall of curses and warnings fell from Taehyung lips as Yongguk abused every sensitive spot he could find down there bringing Taehyung to pleasured tears as he came all over his stomach, almost ripping the boys bedsheets as they were bunched up in his hands. Yongguk stopped once Taehyung came down from his high and looked up at him from between his legs. Taehyung looked down at him, panting heavily and out of breath, that orgasm was intense and so sudden, he hadn't felt that before. he thought the worst was over until he felt the tongue travel up his shaft and swallow his dick down his throat earning a long drawn out 'oh' from Tae, whos head flopped back down on the bed. 

He was feeling a little over sensitive for the umpteenth time, from just cumming once but that didnt stop Yongguk, even Taehyung snapping his thighs shut didnt stop the Alpha from deep throating him. "S'to much g-guk please ~" Tae lightly begged, a bit of drool slipping out his mouth and leaked down his cheek. Everything felt so good but it burned that hot coil that usually unwinded after his orgasm just seemed to tighten right back up. Taehyungs body was trembling as he tried to fight the harsh sparks of pleasure everytime Yongguk would suck hard or swirl his tongue around the tip or take him all the way into his mouth. His hands entangled his hair and pulled harshly at it, not sure if he wanted to push down to get him off again or push away because he knew if he came again in such a short time wil short circuit his brain. 

He didnt have enough time to make that choice as a sly hand came up and massaged his balls coaxing another orgasm from him, this one more intense then the last. His moan was more of a pleasured scream as he gave no warning lf his release, he couldnt. Formulating a sentence was impossible with the amount of broken words he could barely mumble out.

He was babbling, as each wave hit him like a truck. He needed a break, a tap out a moment to breath or even 2 seconds of fresh air that didnt smell heavily like rut and honey. Luckiky Yongguk seemed to get the message Taehyung was trying to convey and backed off a little and let Tae rest for a moment. Sitting down on the bed. Taehyung glanced at him as saw his underwear was terribly ruined and needed to be taken off asap, the bulge didnt look comfortable at all. He lugged his tired self over to Yongguk and helped the Alphas underwear off their body and nearly got a black eye from the beast he saw in his pants. For once Taehyung felt like he could *not* handle something. He gulped. 

He started slow, long, languid licks up and down his member, giving small kisses to the tip and swirling his tongue around it, using a hand to jerk off the rest. There was no way Tae could fit him all inside his throat, he would gag before he got it all. He settled for giving a medicore blow job, this was in no way to make him cum, only to make sure Taehyung doesnt die from sliding down on that thing. He felt like all the slick he had produced was licked up by him.

He lifted up Yongguks cock with a pop and licked his lips. "Just, sit and let me do this." he turns around and steadies himself. He takes a deep breath before sitting down on his dick. His breath hitchs as he feels the stretch but breaths through it, having to pause for a second before continuing all the way down. "F-fuck.. Big.." Taehyung mewled, griding down against it, before slowly lifting his hims and gliding them back down, beginning a steady rhythm. Yongguks hands reached around his hips to support him as he rode Yongguk how he wanted to. Yongguks cock was so deep inside of him, it almost felt weird.

He couldnt dwell on those thoughts as his hands on his hips forced him down as his cock came and thrusted up into him. It was almost like a wake up call from the pleasurable trance he was in. Yongguk took over from where Tae was forced to leave off and he was in pure bliss. Taehyung was so hot and tight wrapped around his cock he couldnt stand the slow pace, he just wanted to bury his cock over and over inside of him. Harsh slaps littered the room as Tae broke into chants, changing Yongguks name like it was the last thing he'll ever do. Bold hands trailed up his body and went back to his pierced nipples, pulling at the piercings and further marking up Taes neck, lickin the soft claim he had put there earlier. Taehyung could barely do anything but sit there and take it, quivering like a little leaf and making his voice go out with how loud he was being.

Until suddenly Yongguk shifted and started slamming against his prostate. Taehyung twisted and turned, squirming in Yongguks arms as he felt a familiar feeling bubble up in his groin again. "N-no, no please n-not agaa-ain." He sobbed, he felt like he was going to lose his mind. Yongguk was to busy chasing his pleasure to listen to Taehyung pleas, all he knew is the quivering body in his arms released once more on his bed and he was finally reaching his own. "Take it apples.. Just fucking take it." Yongguk grumbled into Taes ear and gave a few more harsh thrusts inside the poor boy until he came, his knot expanding soon after. "Ah. No, its to b-big im gunna..p..." Taehyung squeezed his thighs together to stop it but he couldn't. Yongguks knot was pushing right against his bladder and Taehyung pee'd himself right on Yongguks bed. It wasnt one of his poudest moments as he went limp in Yongguks arms. A bit of the Alpha fog cleared after that and Yongguk make sure that he took care of Tae while he was there.

Once Tae woke up he felt sore, especially in his ass. Yongguk was on the floor bowing infront of him. "Im so sorry.. The first.. Day is always rough I should hsve t-told y-you.." Yongguk apologized and Tae giggled. "Its okay baby just.. Warn me next time." He picked up Yongguk off the ground and pecked his cheek.


	26. Vhope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abo vhope. They both Betas but Betas in this universe can have both heats and ruts and produve slick

"Hos-Hose. Hobi p-please let me r-rest for a moment. I.. OH!~" Taehyung sounded so wrecked and erotic, just as much as he looked. His hair was damp with sweat and matted on his forehead and flopped messily on the bed. His cheeks were covered in a heavy blush the spread to his ears, his eyes were half lidded as it seemed he was staring off into space. His mouth had been hinged open as waterfalls of moans and whimpers and mewls, his drool fell from his spit covered lips as tears rolled down his face completely in euphoria. 

 

Hoseok had his wrists pinned above his head as he mercilessly held onto his hips and repeatedly slammed into him with the force only a dancer could give. Taes thighs were soaked with his own slick and Hoseoks cum as it was being repeatedly fucked into him. His walls were so sensitive at every push and drag he felt of Hoseoks cock, and how it hit against his prostate, ringing pleasure through his nerves. His body arched and shrank away from Hoseoks mouth as it bit and sucked hickeys all on his neck and collar barely leaving any space untouched, before sucking harshly on his oversensitive nipples making him cry out in a dry orgasm, already giving everything he had the past 3 he had. His belly has slightly distended to accommodate how much semen was being pushed into him, he felt full, almost like he was being pumped with it. He wasn't sure how many times Hoseok came inside him, he lost count after 3 and he was still going strong.

 

The rut scent made his mind feel heavy and foggy, like he was wrapped in a warm blanket, making him a babbling idiot. Hoseok let out a small growl, probably a small rebuttle to even think about slowing down even a little for Taehyungs sake, but through the intense rut Hoseok was able to shake his head though his haste and shove his cock all the way inside his made (so none of his cum would leak out) and began to roll his hips slowly into Tae, driving him deeper and deeper making Tae sob, his thighs shaking his eyes slowly rolling back as he fell Hoseok push himself in, past what Tae thought was possible. He let out a pitiful squeal. 

 

Hoseok moved and pressed his lips against Taes ear. "Just take it baby, you've been so good for me just be a good little tiger and take it for me.." He almost growled into his ear as he moved the hand pinning Taes wrists to the bed and moved it down with his other hand to Taes hips and pushed Taes hips down against his and came once move inside his mate, but this time his knot finally started to form plugging Tae up and binding them together for a couple minutes. Taes arms flew up to hold Hoseok as he knotted him and buried his face in his neck. His legs wrapped around Hoseoks waist, as his nailed raked up Hoseoks back leaving rows of small red lines. Hoseok pushed Tae away some to give him a sloppy kiss, on the lips, Tae mostly being unable to kiss back as he was thuroly fucked out. 

 

Hoseok spent the next 30 minutes doing nothing but praising his little tiger, and mouthing kisses almost his cheeks and neck as was slowly commin back to earth. 


	27. Sum more vhope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhheee okah. Just. Mhm got it

Hoseok was testing Taehyungs self control by watching it slowly crumble under his finger tips. Taes hands were balled into fists, clutching the sheets with his hand as his cock standed tall and erect and painfully teased. Hoseok had 3 fingers stuffed into his ass, skirting around his prostate just barely giving it the faintest touches, while his over hand jerked Taehyung off painfully slow. The tight heat of his hand dragging up his shaft, squeezing every so often till it got to the tip and he would dig his thumb into the new bead of pre-cum it had coaxed out of him before sliding his hand at the same pace down. 

Tae had be so kindly instructed to be still and be quiet, thus starting his torture of being kept woefully on edge but never stimulated enough to cum. Tae struggled not to buck his hips up to slide his cock faster into Hoseoks hand or to move his hips down onto Hoseoks fingers. Hoseok could see how his muscles flex from his movements, trying to keep himself still, sometimes he would slip up and Hoseok would stop for a moment before continuing. Hoseok took in every little detail of Tae, his breath, hot and heavy, sometimes shake each time he squeezed a little tighter, how his legs twitched, and his toes would curl, how his eyes would flutter, or how he would toss his head from side to side in a desperate attempt to maintain composure.

Taehyung wanted.. He needed.. To get off. He could barely take Hoseoks tongue swirling just barely around his nipples that stood straight up like mountains even though they were barely touched, or how his skin was left buzzing from the kisses that applied just enough pleasure to make him want more only for Hoseok to move away. He felt like he was being dangled just out of reach of release, his fingertips feeling it, his tongue barely tasting it but he couldnt have it. He was so frustratedly wound up he started to cry. His whole body was lit aflame but it wouldnt consume him, like hes sitting there waiting for the burn to come for it to leave him there. He was falling apart at the seams, slowly cracking apart. 

Hoseok came down and kissed away Taes tears, thankfully because of their bond he knew Tae wasn't in distress, a little frustrated. He pulled away his hands making Tae shiver and whine with the lack of any stimulation. Hoseok rubbed his sides and kissed him sweetly, as Tae lifted his arms to wrap around him and kiss him back. He pulled away to mouth over his neck, moving down to press his lips on Taes mating mark. 

"wanna cum little tiger?"

"Mhmnn.." Tae mumbled barely able to respond.

"Wany me to fuck you?" Hoseok asked, pressing another kiss to the mark making Taes head spin.

"Mnn..." Tae nodded and Hoseok smirked. 

"You are so beautiful you know that right? Such a good little tiger for me" he lines himself before pushing in, he can feel Taes nails start to dig into his skin. He hisses but he ignores it. He leans down and captures Taes lips again in a kiss, starting to set his pace. It wasnt slow or fast, but it was good enough for now, so Tae wouldnt bounce off his lips as he kissed him deeply and passionately. "Youre so good for me.." He mumbled praises against Taes lips as he slowly put him back together, and drank every moan that slipped from his beautiful lips.


	28. Taegi but they strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taegi are strippers named Violet and Sugar respectively fuckin a client. :u

It wasnt uncommon that Sugar and Violet were called to a private room together but it was still a rare occurrence to 'order' 2 dancers because of how expensive it is, not to mention the owner of said money paid the flat rate to have them all long as he wanted, which didnt always spell good news, but it did smell money so reluctantly...they went.

What Violet didnt expect for their dance to be cut before they even started. There was a man, and he was a lot bigger then both him and Sugar, it was intimidating the say the least. He felt his panties get bunched at the sides as they were forcefully pulled up. Violet let out a shuddered gasp as he leaned against Sugar. 

Sugar shot the man a nasty look. "Hey no touching." He spat, and the man smirked as he towered over them, making Sugar shrink a little. "Dont act like everyone doesnt know what kind of services are given behind closed doors, seems your friend here already was prepared " the mans hand seemed to shift and Violet groaned and bucked against Yoongis waist, already hard. "Nice pretty butt plug nestled between this nice ass.. Like he was asking for it.." He smacks Violets butt, making the younger jump let out a high pitched moan. The moaned turned into a surprised squeak. "H-Holy shiit.." Violets curse withered under its own weight. "His cock is huge.." Tae whimpered, tutting against Yoongi. 

How they ended up was a blurr of limbs and sexual noises and a lot of Taes slick. The man was sat comfortably in the given chair while Tae sat on their clients lap with his cock nestled deep inside his ass, as they thrusted dumbly up into a struggling Violet, trying to accommodate the size, despite it pushing and stretching harshly against his walls, and even worse he felt completely overstimulated, meanwhile Sugar was nice enough to keep his thusts slow in Violets open mouth, even with 3 fingers stretching him out, he occasionally bucked into his mouth which he would pet his head as an apology. It was pretty looking at Violets uncalculated eyes looking at him with his mouth full of his cock. Getting fucked out of his mind on someones lap. The small whimpers and moans he let out around his cock, the crimson blush on his cheeks making him look more erotic. He wiped a bit of drool the slipped from his wet lips, enjoying the obscene slurps Violet would make trying to take more of Sugar down his throat. 

Eventually Violet was tugged off his cock and his head was wrenched off of Sugars cock. Violet whined at the loss, had finally adjusted now feeling so empty. Their clients cock was covered with a heavy coat of Taes slick and he helped Violet to his knees and beconed Sugar to come over onto his lap. Sugar gulped and came over where Violet used to sit and felt hands hold onto his hips rather harshly. He was slowly lowered down and his choked on his own air as he felt the stretch. It burned, it filled him up all the same, he felt a swarm of endorfins fill his brain and turn it into mush as he was mercilessly guided down. He didnt even notice the lips on his own, drinking all the pathetic whimpers he let out from being stuffed full with nothing but precum and Violets slick to aid in the slide. 

Violet pressed his mouth to Yoongis ear and purred. "Dont you feel it? Being full of his cock? Stuffed to the brim? Doesnt it feel good hyung?" His hand was rubbing his stomach where a small bump had formed where the mans cock was. Deep inside him, he could feel it twitching in the tight heat of his ass. 

"Youre taking it so well hyung~" Violet mused as the man started to thrust into him, Violets hand trailed to his cock that bounced between his legs and took it in his hand and started to jerk Sugar off in time with the man. Sugar absolutely withered into Violet not able to buck away from either stimulation, his orgasm building dangerously fast being tipped into overstimulation. He was moaning wontonly from every moment, his eyes glazed over in lust. He screamed in ecstasy as Sugar lowered himself before his spread legs and replaced his hand with his mouth, letting the mans thrusts fuck Sugars cock into his mouth. His hands buried themselves in Violets silver locks and tugged her off far enough that he came against his lips and the rest ended up on his face.

Violets tongue darted out and licked the cum off his lips with a happy hazy smile. Their client stopped thrusting and held Sugar hips harshly as he panted heavily. "Fuck this is like a vice grip around my cock.." He groaned. He Plucked Yoongi off his lap, his cock still nestled inside Sugar. He laid down so Sugar was ontop. He pointed to Violet then at his face, he moved so he was ontop of him and he felt his hips get tugged down ontop of his mouth making him gasp and lean forward, playing his hands on the impressively firm chest. His hands, trailed his hands up chest and pinched his nipples making Violets hip stutter and lean back on his mouth. Sugar watched Violets, face change from surprise to pleasure to euphoria, it made him wonder what he was even doing between Violets legs. Violet was drooling out the side of his mouth, whimpering. 

Sugar didnt like being left out so he picked up his hips and forced the back down his legs shaking from effort to continue to impale himself on this thick shaft. He was a little sensitive from haven just came but that didnt stop him for searching for another orgasm now that hes started again, hearing Violet fall apart on his tongue. Violet beckoned him closer and he leans far enough for Violet to meet him half way and the kissed in the middle, one hand intertwined with the other to keep themselves propped up. Violet broke only to warn anyone who could understand his broken sentences that he was about to cum. It was like a chant, almost a prayer that he would survived comming undone. He slumped against Sugar as he twitched and withered, sputs of cum hitting his thighs and onto the mans chest. 

Soon the client began to harshly buck up against Sugar, bringing a few tears of surprise to his eyes before he felt something big expand, inside of him. He held his stomach as he felt something warm fill him up and his eyes rolled back as he quivered being filled to the brim and the knot locking him in place. A pitiful orgasm was dragged out of him as he slumped against Taehyung who was just as wrecked as he was. Both of them panting heavily with stupid looks on their faces. The client smiled and spanked Violet making him twitch. "Damn. That was a good fuck. Ill be sure to.. Ask for you next time."


	29. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of gaslighting

Yoongi was simply working on something for Namjoon. Some time had passed in his time with Bangtan that he took his lock off his door (his fancy lock). His hair had grown a little past his shoulders from lack of caring to cut it and lately Jin had been carding his hands through it every chance he got. This time was a little different.

Yoongi had on his gay pastel cardigan and a basic shirt and some sweats. He was comfortably perched in his chair, tapping away, when Jin came in his room unannounced. Yoongi slightly jumped seeing his door swung open and closed and the older, taller man looking back at him. "Uh.. Hi..?" He attempted to greet him but Jin just walked over silently and started playing with his hair. Odd... But nothing unnatural. He relaxed and went back to working until he tapped his shoulder, forcing him to look up at him. 

"Get up" Jin asked sweetly but it sounded like a command. Yoongi felt a little put off by it. "Why?" Jimin said he should start asking why more often so he did. "So i can sit, you can sit in my lap so I can braid your hair better." well... Yoongi really wasnt in the mood to pry or ask many questions so he rolled his eyes and got up so Jin could sit and he simply sat ontop of him and continued like nothing happened. It went on like that for a little while, he felt Jin braid his hair numerous ways, taking each one out after he was done. What he didnt expect is for Jins hands to slide in his sweats and cup his ass. He jumped again and his fingers paused above the keyboard. "Jin what the fuck?" He spat, starting to squirm only for his other hand to snake between his legs and cup his front. Yoongis cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. "Keep working dont let me distract you..." Jin said, seemingly still engrossed in his task of *touching* Yoongi as inappropriately as he can.

Yoongi tried to ignore what Jin was doing but it was getting increasingly harder. His hands slipped in his underwear and shamelessly started to jerk him off, almost a little to fast initially, making him hiss, Jin took it as a hint to slow down a bit. He doesnt really question where the wetness against his hole came from but the two fingers shoved rather roughly inside him made him gasp. His fingers twitched to a stop as he panted heavily, not really able to shut his legs closed from the onslaught of sensations. He whined in his throat from the stretch. "Did I tell you to stop?" Jin said in a authoritive tone that made Yoongi shiver. "N-No but your-" he started only to feel a third finger spread him open, dragging a gruttle moan from him. "I dont care what I'm doing keep working." So he does, slower then before, biting his lip trying to ignore the pleasure radiating from his middle trying to focus on the screen infront of him with much failure. The text starting to blurr together as he gets increasingly worked up, dripping inside his underwear effectively ruining it. 

Soon his hands remove themselves from him and breaths a sigh of relief, thinking it must be over until he was lifted up by his waist and sank down onto something warm and hard that he had to guess was Jins cock. His mouth hung open in a silent moan as he was slid all the way down in one go. A hand returned to his head and wrenched him back, hard enough for it to hurt, but his dick twitched anyway. "So.. You are a little pain slut..." Jin hummed, his other hand that wasnt gripping his hair slid under his shirt and pinched his nipple, using a bit of his nails to dig into the sensitive skin bringing out a pathetic noise from Yoongi as he arched into the touch, beginning to quiver. "M' naw..t.." Yoongi tried to protest only to contradict himself by moaning feeling Jins grip in his hair tighten almost a little unforgivingly. "I wonder just how much abuse you can take before you break.." Jin wondered openly. "Another time." He mumbled bucking his hips up into Yoongi, making him cry out, realizing just how tight he still was and that, even with the lube it was still not a smooth slide.. Probably because Jin didnt coat himself and went in as dry as possible. 

Yoongis arms went slack at his sides once Jin started thrusting, having no other choice but to bounce dumbly on his lap. Jin using his nails to drag up and down his torso and even abusing his nipples to over sensitivity. His cheeks burned a deep red as tears pricked his eyes and started to slide down his cheeks as he couldnt help but moan as Jin kept thrusting against his prostate. His bottoms were barely clinging to his thighs as his own dick bobbed up and down, gently slapping his stomach. He hated to say that he was in extacy from everything that was happening.. It was so.. Dirty and overwhelming. Suddenly his head was jerked to the side and Jins lips slotted against his. it was a dominating kiss, not that it needed to prove anything but make yoongi feel so small in comparison. He kissed him hard.. It almost bruised, getting harder to breath, his head felt floaty, the hot coil in his core felt almost distant as fuzz filled his brain. His tongue easily sliding against his, only to part leaving a thick bridge of saliva connecting their mouths. Yoongo sucked in a big breath feeling everything hit him at once and he came hard and all over his keyboard. Quivering in Jins merciless grip. "H-Hyu-Hyuung..~" his head was bent back once again to expose his neck and there Jin left his own litter of marks as he used Yoongi pliant body to find his own orgasm. 

It was an almost brutal pace that left Yoongi sobbing, having both of Jins hands on his hips shoving him down against his thrusts. Yoongis hands found purchase on his arms and sank his claws(nails) into his arm as he held on for dear life. He didnt quite know what he was saying but he was chanting it like it would save him from spilling over again. Finally Jin came inside him with a melodic moan and Yoongi slumped against his desk, twitching and cumming pitifully a second time on his thighs, exaughsted.


	30. Yoonkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard kinks read with care omg

Jungkook caught wind of Yoongis lack of a wardrobe after spying on their conversation in the kitchen. He couldnt have that.. His subordinates must reflect their boss, gremlin or not he wasnt going to have Yoongi looking like trash. This prompted and impromptu shopping trip in the dead of night. He woke Yoongi up from his blissful sleep and half dragged him in the car in his PJs... Which consisted of a thrasher T-shirt and Ryan briefs. He didnt have he wit to allow Yoongi to get dressed, finding it more amusing how Yoongi tugged at the ends of his shirt to somehow make it longer and cover his bottom half. 

 

They drove, quietly in his sleek black Benz to a store where they knew of his blood and gave him privacy and royalty treatment. He might as well own the damn place too. He got out and glared at Yoongis hesitation, which made Yoongi move and get out as well. He was amused how easily Yoongi became shy and would even attempt to hide himself behind Jungkook for cover. "take him and fit him..." He stated blandly to a seemingly empty shop, Yoongi was puzzled for a moment before he was grabbed by several pairs of hands and whisked away to a dressing room. Jungkook calmly followed, hands in his pockets with a confident smirk on his lips. He took a seat on the chair as the private stylist speed dressed Yoongi through a myriad of clothing options and choices for *jungkook* to choose. not himself. He felt like a child being forced to step into clothes and doing a little twirl to see how each item fit and for Jungkook to give a nod of approval or disproval. 

 

"Oh hell no im not fucking wearing that!" He hissed and finally broke his obedient streak as a red skirt and adorning red and white top was escorted out for him to slip into. Jungkooks eyebrow gave an interested twitch as Yoongis automatic relucentcy and shifted in his chair.  "doll em' up to while youre at it.." He ordered and Yoongis mouth hung open in disbelief. "You cant do this to m—" Yoongi Started hands balled into firsts and anger aparent in his face. Yoongi stood up and Yoongi instantly shrunk, the size difference becoming an intimidation factor. "I can.. And I will.. Seems like you forgot you dont belong to yourself anymore, need I remind you your place and who you answer to pet..." Yoongi gulped and was backed up into another body that gripped him by his arms who he couldnt wiggle away.

 

Now.. Dressed in the skirt and top. His lips painted a fiece shade of red, his eyes had some light make up and the faintest of color was added to his cheeks. Oh.. But thats not all. Jungkook always comes prepared.. Maybe it was the sadist inside of him that whispered in his ear to bring these torture devices or he just knew Min Yoongi to well. His cock had a ring around it, squeezing the slit tight so he wouldn't have the ability to cum, and a bullet vibrator, whirring excitedly up his ass as he gagged on Jungkook  cock that was repeatedly forced down his throat.He could see the makeup run in his spit and tears as he drooled all over his dick, his throat tryin to give a knee jerk effort to keep Yoongi alive by squeezing and trying to cough up or swallow what was being forced down it. Jungkook groaned at the tightness of Yoongis throat. "Your pretty face was ment to swallow cock.." He moaned, thrusting deeper. Yoongis hands where slapping at Jungkooks hips to stop his insistent rocking in his mouth so he could breath, his nose not cutting it. Jungkook yanked Yoongi off by his hair and admited the mess he made on his face. "Got any words now..?" He mocked. Yoongi couldnt talk even if he wanted to, he knew what Jungkook just did, fucked his voice away, making it scratchy and unclear. 

 

"Get up.." He ordered and with great difficulty he struggled to even get up to his knees. The vibrations on the vibrator seemed to get more and more intense till he was shaking on his hands and knees and orgasm dangerously close, he sobbed the orgasm taking over but it was woefully unpleasant as he couldnt cum, shaking from over sensitivity. "S-Stop n-no.." He shuddered and Jungkook 'helped' Yoongi to be was barely standing on shakey legs, the vibrations going full force. He didnt he was facing a mirror till his face was pushed up to he had to look right into his reflection. It shocked him, it embarrassed him, he looked away only tl be wrenched back to watch himself fall apart. "Look at you. Youre such a mess...  I thought i taught you how to behave.." a hand snuck under his skirt and his fingers started to probe at the sensitive rim, pushing a finger in to acompany the vibrator. "S-Stop master please! I-Im sorry ill be good. Ill be good!" He begged trying to pry his gaze away from his messy reflection. "Dont think ill let you off this time just because you say what I think is pleasing.. you disobeyed me and now you need to be punished.." He hiked up his skirt and the hand that was forcing his chin to stay left. "Move your head an inch and ill chain you up outside for any horny man to have his way with you." It sounded like a promise, and Yoongis head instantly snapped back up to where it was. "count." he growls and the first spank came down on his ass. Yoongi yipped, his whole body jolting alive with the pain of a new bruise being made ontop of an old one. "I told you to count. Do you want to be made into a common whore?" He hissed and Yoongi stuttered over his hoarse words. "o-one." 

 

The pace of the spanks never stayed consistent. Some would be fast, others would only come after he rubbed and pinched his ass others hand a pregnant pause between each one. "F-F-F..Fift-ty..." He struggled, his hands found their way on the wall to keep himself up and steady, he was violently shaking with pain and forced pleasure that was mixing in his foggy brain. He would have came 2 times during that if it wernt for the cock ring, making the punishment seem that much worse. Delicious release so close but so far. Yoongi was barely able to keep himself up. Jungkook watched as Yoongis legs lost the strength to even hold himself up and slowly drip onto the floor, being obedient still in trying to keep his face eye level with himself, ultimately failing at that as well and slumping himself all the way to the floor, his ass in the air, his cock heavy between his legs and his ass as red as his skirt. Yoongis noises were weak pleads of mercy and broken sobs as he laid there in a messy heap for Jungkook to see. Yoongi thought it was over only to feel the familier pressure of a blade press into his thigh and carve those same letters that rested on his dick and on his neck. "N-No..." He could barely whine out as the damage to his skin was made worse with another branding. 

 

When he finished the blade was tossed and his cock was forced inside his tight pucker. Yoongi cursed and a hand wrapped around his throat to pull him up flush against Jungkooks front as he was fucked with the full force of a vibrator and Jungkooks cock. "consider this.. Your reminder That you are. My Bitch." The last two words where emphasised with unforgiving thrusts that made Yoongi patheticly cry out. "You have no say anymore brat. Youre lucky you are valuable or you would have been nothing more then a human toilet a hole for me to use and throw away. Youre running out of mercy pet.." he growled and pinched Yoongis nipple, a new trail of tears ruining what ever make up was on him. "P-Please master.. Let me cum. Im sorry.. Ill be good, i shouldnt have disobeyed. J-Just please it hurts.. It hurts. Make it stop!" He begs openly finding his voice, feeling like he might break if he orgasms like this again. Jungkook yanks off the cock ring and gives Yoongis cock a few tugs before he spills all over the floor, his thighs and Jungkooks hand in euphoric waves. He barely even realizes Jungkook cumming inside him till he pulls out and he feels somthing warm drip from his hole. The vibration stop and Jungkook lifted Yoongis hips so theyd stay up. "Push it out." He commanded. There was a string attatched but what was the fun in that. He enjoyed watching Yoongi tiredly flex his used muscles to get the electronic out, all the while Jungkook messing with him. Blocking the entrance, pushing it back in so he had to start over, turning it back on making him clench up. Until finally he gave Yoongi a break and let it slip out. He saw Yoongi sag against the floor and promptly pass out. Jungkook rolled his eyes and plucked Yoongi off the ground carrying him to the back where conviently there were showers and promptly cleaned him up before returning with Yoongi and bags of new clothes.


	31. Yoonmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha knife play

Jimin had long discovered a wonderful prospect of Yoongi willing to do absolutely anything he told him to. The dumb bitch couldnt say no to him, even if be tried, to infatuated with him to worry about his own well being. So... It was easy, luring Yoongi to his room, tied up snd blind folded, laying on his back with a spreader bar keeping him exposed snd open for him. There were barely any words of retaliation, only the uneasy glances he got before he blind folded him.

 

He was easily very pretty.. The prosthetic aiding in it as instead of a blue glow it was a more neutral color of his skin tone which shined more on the pink side. His lips weren't plump but on the other side of the spectrum.. Like a doll. Pink and pretty, he couldnt stop himself from dragging his thumb across his bottom lip and slipped the digit into his mouth where he relished in the picture of Yoongis lips wrapped around it. He cutely cursed pulling his thumb free, seeing Yoongis tongue almost follow it out as if to swallow it again. Be wipes his hand and reaches to Yoongis ears, gently tugging free the hearing aids he uses. finally he hears the initial bite of protest before shutting up and letting Jimin do as he pleases.

 

'dumb bitch.. Beautiful obedient dumb bitch... And its all Mine' He thinks to himself. His hands trail over to Yoongis nipples, not caring if the pinches he did where to hard or harsh because thanks to some joint punishment with the notorious brat, he learned Yoongis a bit of a pain slut anyway. he watched his mouth open in a pretty gasp, his back arching ever so lightly. He twisted and used his nails to roll the puffy nubs in his hands. he discarded one hand from his nipple and ghosted it over Yoongis dick, starting to twitch to life with every moan and gasp he let out. He leaned down and connected their lips together in a chaste kiss. Drinking up the little noises Yoongi let out before removing himself completely. Yoongi a little frazzled, his senses doing no good on picking up where Jimin went. he bit his lip and whined. 

 

Soon a hand collided with his cheek, making Yoongi let out a pained noise and suddenly a knife pressed threateningly on his tongue. Jimin smiled seeing Yoongi go taunt and unmoving as the cool blade pressed against the warm muscle, not daring to move in fear if the blade cutting him. Jimin groaned at Yoongis willing submissiveness. He had littered Yoongi with marks before, but this. Hes been wanting this for a long time. His chrome colored knife, something loved and cherished moves from his tongue down to his neck where he can almost see Yoongi stop breathing. "I could cut your pretty little neck right here.." Jimin mumbles, teasing the flesh with the edge of the knife, only pushing far enough to make an angry red line bloom on his skin. He watched Yoongis adams apple bob with uncertainty of his safety from Jimin straddling him.

 

He moves the blade, hungrily drinking in Yoongis reaction as he runs the sharp edge of the blade over his nipples, circling them, watching him try and shrink away. "Dont.." He presses the blade into his chest. "Move!" He drags the blade fast across it, only cutting his skin, not to deep, enough to make him bleed, enough for the pain to be real. He presses his finger into the cut, watching the warm blood bubble around his finger as Yoongi shudders in pain. "I wouldnt have to cut you if you were still.." He lied, he was going to cut his pretty skin up anyway. "Now im just going to see how many slashes i can make ~ before your skin turns red." He puts his finger back from the wound and wipes it on his cheek. Yoongi tries to shake his head in protest but chokes on a shrill cry as he feels the cool blade flat against his cock. "You try to run away from the pain but youre rock hard down here baby... Dont tell me you like it that much." He sadistically teases, tapping the blade against his balls, seeing his thighs twitch against the spreader bar. 

 

His mouth watered, needing to wipe his cheek at the power trip he had over the older man, knowing how many pretty marks he would get to scar into the pale skin, maybe hide his initials on his hip bone, make a pretty picture on his wounds. If he was feeling up to it maybe stabbing the poor man with needles, possibly piercing places to take his claim on the helpless man. After all he was all his...


	32. Can I get uuuuuhhh Yoonkook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-public smex.
> 
> Mention of scarification and poly relationship
> 
> Yoongi knows how to 🤠🤠🤠

*'dont cum..dont cum.. Dont cum!~'* Yoongi chanted in his thoughts as waterfalls of moans and whimpers fell from his kiss swollen lips, as he was bounced on Jungkooks lap. It had been a solid month of (dating? Some semblance of a relationship? A 'thing', lets call it that.) A thing between Jimin, Jungkook and himself, with very odd power dynamics between superior and worker that came into play more often then not, and this was one of those times.

 

Their thing ended in up with alot of sex at very odd times of the day...sometimes with all 3 of them or just 2. This time they were having a 3 some and Jimin got fucked thoroughly into subspace while Yoongi on the other hand was just starting his dicking when Jungkook got called into a meeting and his horny bunny self didnt feel like stopping right then and there. So they left.. Early to get to the meeting spot and to keep Yoongi nice and open and unbelievably aroused, he was sat on a vibrating butt plug for the duration of the 20 minute car ride. It was almost to much and not enough at the same time. Yoongi was convinced theyd be done before anyone else would file into the room so he took it upon himself to get him and himself off. 1 hand on the table for leverage and the other steading himself on Jungkooks chest as be bounced...

 

But now he had many many eyes on his.. Mostly naked body (save for one of Jungkooks jackets haphazardly hanging off his shoulders and his glasses) trying to get Jungkook to orgasm but not wanting to come undone himself infront of everybody. He was already deeply embarrassed by being in such a lewd position at a meeting, whimpering in Jungkooks ear and fucking himself back onto Jungkooks cock like a bitch in heat. He was breathing heavily and his hair (which had grown quite a bit) was a mess from Jungkooks hand fisting it and lightly tugging him back down eachtime he bounced up, his cheeks seemed to be a permanent shade of red as he would constantly catch someones eye looking back at him instead of the speaker. The worst part is is that Jungkook seemed not even the last bit interested, seemingly fully paying attention to what ever the speaker was saying but Yoongi knew better, feeling Jungkooks hips occasionally buck up to drive himself deeper, but on the outside, it seemed like he was just some whore Jungkook picked up on his way here.

 

He bit his lip in efforts to muffle himself and his thighs burned from the ache of overuse, not able to keep the same rhythm he had before, his impending orgasm feeling like a boiling pot in his abdomen, so close to boiling over and bursting, growing sloppy with his moments. His eyes were glossed over in a foggy haze, as drool found its way down his cheek, mixing with the hot tears that slipped from his eyes. He was so close, he couldnt stop... When Jungkooks hands came up to play with his perky nipples, pinching and twisting the sensitive buds he came undone infront of everyone, fully aware his loud moans that came with each wave of euphoria caught their attention making them pause just to watch Yoongi fall apart in Jungkooks lap. that must have done it for Jungkook to as he felt his hot cum spill inside his ass, making him shudder. 

 

He arched into Jungkooks roaming hands that pulled up Yoongis leg and tilted his chin up exposing his neck. He hummed at the open mouthed kisses that he speckled onto his neck knowing that he was probably showing his territory as he unshielded the 2 scars etched into his skin almost like wold guarding his territory showing whats his. 


	33. Yoonminkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstim n yes

Yoongi was currently writhing in Jungkooks lap, weak moans dripping from his hinged open jaw as a vibrator mercilessly was pressed against his weaping cock. Jungkook forcing his shaking thighs open while Jimin did the honors of adjusting the camera every so often and keeping the vibrator in place.

 

It took a while for Yoongi to get like this, to fall and squeeze out orgasms to make him dip into headspace. It started off... Not innocent at all. Jimin got the honors of tying up their pretty kitty up with bows, as well as bending him over his lap and spanking his pretty little ass, forcing Yoongi to thank him everytime his hand came down to make a new print on his pale skin. He could take a lot of pain, having his hair pulled every so often so the camera could see his messy face of snot and tears. Which Jungkook kindly cleaned for him and gave him a sweet peck before Jimin continued, raking his nails over the reddened flesh and repeating the process till he came from just that. Yoongi couldnt stay embarrassed long from cumming from just having his ass abused as he would be showered with praise. 

 

Ass up and on display, his arms bound behind him useless leaving his face semi-squished in the sheets, didnt matter much with Jungkooks tongue wedged between his cheeks and licking at his pink pucker with eagerness hes only seen towards a drug run. He was already so sensitive he wanted to shift away but Jungkooks mouth followed, digging deeper. Yoongis poor thighs could barely keep himself properly propped up from the onslaught so Jimin had to hold him up and still for Jungkook to eat him out. His toes curled and flexed with each drag of Jungkook tongue it didnt take long for him to cum all over his beautiful thighs again. 

 

Yoongi whined and begged cutely for a little break, feeling his cock being spent and milked to give everything it had. Only for his mouth to open in a silent gasp as fingers entered him and thrusted relentlessly and unforgiving inside of his sensitive walls, while another hand jerked off his cock. Yoongi sobbed feeling the hot coil inside him start to wind again at a faster rate then his last 2 orgasms and have it hit just as hard. His body felt weak and palable as it was easy to move Yoongi around like a rag doll. "Open up~" Jimin hummed, slipping his thumb between his lips, applying a little pressure so his jaw would hinge open. Holding his head up gently he slipped his cock in his mouth, petting him as Yoongi did his best at trying to suck Jimins cock, tired and lethargic from his chain of orgasms. Meanwhile Jungkook was eagerly lining himself up push himself inside Yoongi. 

 

Yoongi felt a little like he was being hung by his hair and hips as they were gripped tightly to keep him propped up as he was thurohly fucked from both ends. Spit rubbing down his chin and a wet squelch of lube sounded from his ass each time Jungkooks thrusts connected with his reddened bottom. He hated the feeling that being used like this was getting him off again, but he barely had anything left to give haven 3 straight orgasms with very little recovery time. Just having a cock shoved up his ass and shoved down his throat made his rebuttles against being a cock slut null and void. Feeling both Jimin and Jungkook spill this own loads into him was enough to make him cum once more. 

 

They had kept torturing orgasms from his, again and again till he was barely responsive. His face was covered in a painting of cum, matching his thighs and tits. Leaning against Jungkooks strong chest was about the only support he had to keep himself above consciousness. when he felt the familiar tendrils of an orgasm prick his nerves again he began to sob and plead for mercy, it only fell on deaf ears, but this time instead of cum of just a simple dry orgasm, a soft stream of pee left his cock as be spasmed against Jungkooks chest. Losing control of his muscle and having an accident on himself. Only when thr stream was done did Jungkook and Jimin let up and leg Yoongi flop down into Jimins awaiting arms to take him to clean him up after filming.


	34. Sope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. Yeet?

"You are so pretty baby.." Hoseok mumbled into Yoongis neck. His hands trailing up and down Yoongis stomach up to his chest so his thumbs could flick against the sensitive, erect nipples. Yoongi whimpered, his hands not sure where they should be placed as they twitchd from the counter he was perched on to his shoulders to grip him. His breath was hot and heavy, leaning against the wall with his legs spread so Hoseok could easily pin him there on his perch. Yoongi had made himself all sad about his scars, seeing them in a negative light again so Hoseok took it upon himself to show how beautiful Yoongi was. 

 

"Are you looking..?" He hummed to Yoongi who was purposefully looking away from his reflection at the mirror across from them. "N-No.." He reluctantly answered. "You should look YooYoo.. Youre so pretty, the noises you make are like music.. Sweet.. Music" sure the words were a little cheesy but how Hoseok says them, in his deep husky voice, with a hand pressed into his crotch rubbing circles on his clothed erection he could help but moan, his eyes shutting before sneaking a glance at his small quivering frame underneath Hoseok. It was erotic seeing himself in such a compromised position.. He couldnt stare to long before he got embarrassed again and shied away from himself.

 

"Cant you see how beautiful you are.. No matter what That I will always cherish you.. The reason why i put so many marks on your skin is because i want people to know you're mine.." Hoseok kissed down his neck to his collar and sucked 1 nice large hickey where his lips rested. His hands navigated Yoongis bottoms off so he was bare for Hoseok to see. His free hands traveled up and down Yoongis thighs and under his breath Yoongi could hear the soft compliments. All the theatrics made him a blushy mess, all the touches and rubs  the attention to detail in his skin, it was all so sweet it almost overwhelmed him. 

 

Yoongis breath hitched when he felt Hoseoks breath ghost over his erection. His cock twitched in interest only for the warmth to move down to his pucker, feeling Hoseoks tongue drag a long stripe against it. Yoongis hands flew to Hoseoks hair, gripping his locks as his body came alive in an arch and his mouth hinged open in a moan. "S-Seo~k"  Hoseok smiled at Yoongis reaction. His hands reached around and groped Yoongis ass in his hands, kneeding the muscle in his hand as he looked up at him. "Beautiful.. So beautiful.." He mumbled and started his task at getting Yoongi to unravel on his tongue. He pryed open his cheeks, making the elder peep in embarrassment from being exposed. "H-Hobi.." Yoongi whined from the exposure and also desperately avoiding looking at his reflection across from him, also because Hoseok was being so gentle.. 

 

Hoseok licked a long stripe again, starting to massage his tongue along Yoongis entrance, getting his head pushed either hard or weakly against his rim from Yoongis grip in his hair. He relished in the elders pleasured crys above him, out of the corner of his eyes he could see how his toes curled or push into a point from the feeling his tongue. "O-oh sh—" Yoongi jumped and tossed his head back against the wall, one his legs curling in, bumping against Hoseoks head. Hoseok had to take his hand off his ass to push the leg back so it wouldnt squish him. His other hand had moved from his butt to wrap around Yoongis leaking erection that was twitching on his heaving stomach. Hoseok took this chance to tug Yoongi further on his tongue by his leg feeling him slightly crawl away from the feeling.  "S-Seokie p-please i-im gunna... C-Cum.." Yoongi pleaded, the hot coil in his stomach winding up from Hoseoks ministrations and the oddly pleasuring feeling of Hoseoks tongue lapping at his entrance, to make it worse the insistant hand jerking him off. Hoseoks name rolls off Yoongis lips in a little chant as he feels his impending orgasm rush towards him. 

 

Hoseok was glad he kept his hand on Yoongis thighs or they would have snapped closed around his head, feeling the elders muscle flex like it wanted to close. Yoongis hand tightened in Hoseoks hair as he came, his eyes fluttered back open and he caught his flustered reflection in the mirror across from him, he looked like a mess but Hoseok came up and kissed his cheek all the same like he was the best thing in the world. 


	35. Yoonkook (abusive. Please read summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP. Loosely based of the Manga killing stalking. Yoonginis a victim to Jungkook. The brief mentions of Jimin, he is also a victim. Do not glorify these types of relationships as they should never be desireable outside a fictional setting. Dark fic is a gateway to release and I am choosing to share these writings with you.
> 
> If you choose to ignore this warning and become offended anyway I refuse to take responsibility.
> 
> Warning:  
> Rape  
> Watersports  
> Non-con  
> Blood/gore  
> Mpreg  
> Abuse  
> Dehumanization/degraging
> 
> Jungkook is a gang leader  
> Jimin is is desired mate  
> Yoongi is his information/hacker specialist but treats him like shit.

Pt.1

This was a mistake.. The biggest mistake he could have ever made.

 

Atleast while he was on coke, he had a bit of gentlness about him. There were times he was dociel, times where thweh could just talk and hang out normally..  But now that's changed and it was Yoongis own fault. 

 

He knew the truth about Namjoon.. Completely on accident though.. He happen to check on Jungkook at the wrong time.. Something about Jungkook willing killing theie kingpin and not looking back shook him to the core. His eyes were always dark and constantly preditorial. The mercy he'd shown was no where to be found. The youthful light faded into a darkened mature dictator... for once he was regretful of the feelings Jimin gave him because all he could feel was fear towards him.. Its like Jungkook could smell that fear on him.. Used it against him. 

Took his temper tantrums, his mental break downs, his constant shit behavior out on Yoongis growingly frail body. It had gotten so bad he refused to leave the room. Having marks littered all around his body, those damned initials covering more places then skin, big small, overlapping, crisscrossed.. He didnt treat Yoongi like he treated Jimin.. Yoongi was the punching bag while Jimin was the teddy bear... He didnt complain he couldn't.. He could cry and scream and beg for mercy, cry for help and have it slam against the sound proof walls for no one else to hear he was scared of what might happen to him..

 

There was no escape.. Jungkook loved to remind him everytime he forcefully pinned Yoongi against the nearest surface.. Jungkooks claim on him was clear, going as deep as etching himself in his heart. All the cuts and bruises, the marks, the hands around his neck started to speak little lies of love into Yoongis ear, made him feel special, that hes the only one who *knows* this monster who is doing this to him. No one else will understand Jungkook like Yoongi does. Those lies become love, something he cant deny any longer.. Its as real as his obsession with Jimin and he hates himself for becoming like this.

 

He remembers the first time he experience this major change in Jungkook. After he cooked them dinner he wouldnt let anyone eat until Yoongi got down on the floor. His embarrassment and confusion lead him to question him, which only lead Jungkook to grab him by the hair and drag him to his room and lock him in his closet without any food. Only letting him out after 2 days. 

Another time is when he was enjoying a beer in the dead of night on the couch with Jimin and he was physically thrown off so he could sit beside him. When he attempted to get up he was harshly slapped and told to stay still like a dog... 

Soon his closet only consisted of shirts just barely low enough to cover his ass and a few pairs of underwear and night pants but everything else was gone.. He wasnt allowed to leave unless he asked ontop of having to dress a certain way.. 

His bike was now property of Jungkook. First time they had sex was unforgiving and brutal and instead of usual cuddling afterwards Jungkook made him sleep on the cold floor.. 

 

A day didnt go by without Jungkook reminding him how was nothing. Publicly shaming him infront of people he didnt know, gripping his hair so hard it ripping out his scalp.. (jimin gave him an undercut after it got so patchy) making him crawl around in practically nothing, some times leaving him in his birthday suit with dried cum and or blood from day old wounds to go clean the house. The final straw of the old Jungkook they knew is when Yoongi sat beside his chair during dinner again, in his shirt with a red collar on. New JK initials etched on his cheek and a water bowl and his 'dinner' in a different. Instructed to eat like the dog he was. Forced to bark instead of speak.

(non-con warning) ||and let anyone have their way with him if they wanted when he brought him outside. Going as far as leaving him there for a night and coming back to a filthy broken man with tally marks all the way down his thighs. He barely handled him with care and made him ride in the trunk back and threw Yoongi in the bathroom, fuming at him that he 'hopped he learned his lesson'|| after that day he learned how merciful complete submissiveness was that things always ended better when he let things happen to not get punished..  Any worse.. 

Pt.2

Yoongi was doing so well. Doing everything Jungkook told him to do. Obeyed his dehumanizing rules, handled his tempertanturms, didnt talk back and kept his distance from Jimin. Everything a good house trained pet would do. Until he went and fucked that all up.

 

Yoongi really had to pee, he regrets taking advantage of Jungkook not being home to drink some water properly and downing it as he does his chores. Time got away from him and before he knew it Jungkook was home and he had to pee badly, his bladder was swollen and he was rushing before Jungkook came up the elevator to use it. Sadly fate wasnt on his side as he bumped into Jungkook on his way to the bathroom and Jungkook greeted him with an unimpressed look. He slipped a finger underneath his collar and dragged him back away from the bathroom into the livingroom his legs could barely keep up with Jungkooks pace to keep himself from being choked out. He was dropped on the floor, Jungkook sat on the couch and undid his slacks beckoning Yoongi over. "Be a good dog.." Jungkook urges and Yoongi pushes down the sick feelig stirring in his gut and crawled over between his thighs.

 

 At least he could distract himself with a task that is.. Until Jungkook started stepping on his crotch. A desperate quiver raked through him as his mouth popped off of Jungkook. He sobbed and he couldn't hold himself anylonger with the added pressure...and he pee'd himself right there, right on Jungkooks shoes. He was to scared to look up at Jungkook he cause sure he was furious..and his heart sank seeing what shoes he was wearing.. Ofcourse it had to be these. Jungkook had the decency to at least wait for Yoongi to wallow in his embarrassment before he grabbed the man by his hair storming into Yoongis room adding scuffs to the door as he broke it down again, not bothing to use the door knob as he slammed Yoongi the ground. Even through the sound proof walls Jungkooks anger rattled through the house from the open door. 

 

"You little slut! Good for nothing whore! What are you fucking brain dead!? I thought you had enough fucking house  training to at least BEHAVE." Jungkook started kicking Yoongi on the floor causing new bruises to blossom on his skin. Yoongi tried to brace himself for each kick but each one seemed to dig harder and harder into him. He sobs at each kick, feeling his skin start to slip back open from the wounds that havent quite sealed yet. Yoongis yelps and pained cries eminated through the house. "P-Please im s-sorry.." Yoongi whimpered trying to shield himself from the kicks. Jungkook didnt like that and gripped Yoongis hair back up and threw him further inside. Yoongi scrambled back and Jungkooks hand for his neck and squeezed hard, making Yoongi gasp, his eyes water and his consciousness teater. Jungkook hand came down hard on his cheek leaving a bright red mark on his cheek as he released him. Yoongi shuddered looking up at the monster looming over him; angry, fuming, closed fists ready to break him all over again. "Im sorry.." Yoongi croaked weakly. 

—

Yoongi sat curled up in the bathrub, shaking... The shower head poured warm water on his red smeared skin leaking down the drain slowly. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to find any position that would take away all the pain he was feeling. Jungkook had tied him down to his bed. A clip was firmly secured on his tongue, as well as his nipples. Jungkook was seated full inside him, messily dragging the sharp edge of the blade across his legs and arms watching the red fluid free flow from the man underhim. Withering and writhing from the grusome treatment. He dug his fingers into the wounds to push out more and watch it dance across his dirty fingers. his blood stained hands making hand prints all over body where ever he chooses to drag his hands across his delicate skin. Multiple prints resting on his hips to drag him back against his thrusts as he dumbly fucked up into his abused hole. New claims littered his skin binding him further to this monster... 

 

Now he sits in the aftermath, trying to pull himself together after being taken apart, beaten and abused...  

 

Pt. 3

"This is fucked.. This is so fucked.." Yoongi looked panicked in the mirror. Jimin had a blissful pregnancy but it was a girl... A fucking girl.. Jimin barely had that baby in his arms for 3 years before they never saw it again. Jungkook wouldnt explain where the baby went or if she was safe and Jimins been depressed ever since... 

 

On the other hand Yoongi had gotten pregnant before and had a mental break down. He couldnt be a mother... He woukd be a horrible mother. What kind of baby would want a mother covered in scars of their abusive father.. Thin and scrawny, pale as can be, barely hold himself up and missing a fucking arm? What kind of life would that be... So he Took it upon himself to take the baby out.. It was bloody so bloody, the bathrub was painted red as he punched his stomach till he threw up and the life in his stomach was gone... But now.. Its back.. Its back to haunt him. 

 

Jungkook was never careful with him despite being an Omega just like Jimin. He rarely used protection, wouldnt gice Yoongi proper birth control besides a morning after pill but it didnt work... "Dumb slut! Where are you?" Jungkook roared through the house and Yoongi ran from the bathroom to the kitchen. In a way to gain distance.. If he smelled him he would know.. He didnt want Jungkook to know he cant know he.. "There you are..." Jungkook grabbed his wrist, wrenching him closer. He grabbed his cheeks and forced Yoongi to look at him. A cowardly sheep looking into the eyes of a wolf. "you smell different.." Jungkooks eyes narrowed and inched closer and Yoongis fight or flight kicked in as he jerked himself away suddenly, pushing Jungkook back and grabbing a nearby knife pointing it out at him.

 

 "You.. You put this in me.. You did this.." He quietly sobs, his hands shook as he held the blade in his hands. Jungkook looked at him in disbelief. "Youre..." Jungkoom started.

 

"I DONT WANT THIS BABY"  yoongi yelled back

 

"Yoongi st—"

 

"You CANT make me have this baby not here.. I cant be a mother.. Id rather die.." Yoongi sobbed. His body moved before he could register the sharp blade slitting his own wrist. As the blood poured he dropped to the ground with a harsh thumb. Jungkook got a desperate look on his eyes as he held Yoongis dying body. "You cant fucking die.. You have my kid.. Thats my kid you have to fucking live for my kid!" Jungkooks confusion of anger and despair fogged his thinking and all he could think if is getting the blood to stop. He grabbed the first aid kit and loaded the gauze on his wrist till the bleeding stopped and wrapped the wound tightly. He picked up Yoongi and carried him to Jungkooks room, scared and confused. He carefully placed him down and slipped in the bed with him wrapping his arms around Yoongis small waist with the most care theyve seen for the better part of 6 years. 

 

In his delirium he didnt sleep.. He couldnt sleep.. He was to focused on the quiey breaths to make sure Yoongi stayed alive through the night. It was early morning by the time Yoongi stirred awake. Their eyes meeting face to face, quiet silence.. "you need a bath.." Jungkook mumbled not being able to handle the intensity of Yoongis eyes.. Somehow seeing him in a brighter light then before. Before Yoongi could register what he means he was already being picked up again and carried to Jungkooks bathroom. Carefully put in the bathtub as he prepared the bath. He washed Yoongi from head to toe with rolled up sleeves still dressed in his nice dress shirt and pants, a belt wrapped around his slim waist. Yoongi looked but looked away after he was caught starring. 

 

 "Talk to me.." Jungkook mumbled, it almost sounded like he was begging. Yoongi stayed silent, even going as far as turning his head. "Talk to me!" Jungkook says more forcefully making Yoongi flinch. Soon hands there around his throat and Jungkook jumped into the tub, fully clothed, holding onto Yoongis throat. "Dont act all fuckig high and mighty... Just because i finally gave a shit about you little whore.." He shoved Yoongi forcefully under the water, watching the bubbles of his breath as he drowned. Pulling him up when the struggling weakened. He watched him cough up water and gasp for air only to push him back under again. after the 3rd time when the fight almost seemed  non existant he calmed down and stopped breathing just as heavily as Yoongi. "Fuck.. FUCK!" He punched the wall beside Yoongis head leaving a dent. "Get out.. The tub.." He hissed as he exited and entered his room after stripping down. Yoongi exited moments later, draping himself with one of Jungkooks red towels and shuffled into the room. Jungkook was on his knees. He had managed to put on some joggers but he seemed stuck.. Yoongi hesitated for a moment before stepping over and wrapping his arms around him. Jungkook leaned against his pudgy stomach and turned to kiss it.. Looking up at Yoongi. "Give me an heir Yoongi.."

 

"Or else.."


	36. Vhope make a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ╮(─▽─)╭

Hoseoks hand dug into Taes silver locks, gripping them and wrenching his head back, forcing his mate to arch back, bearing his neck for him to mark up, his lips ghosting over the sensitive mate mark and pushing his tongue against the just as sensitice scent gland on his mates neck that was pumping out that sickly sweet scent of his heat. A little collar adorned his neck and bobbed against his adams apple, a small little chime could be heard from the bell hanging off it each time Hoseok harshly thrusted in. His other hand had the leash wrapped around his hand and was jerking Taehyung off not in time with his thrusts keeping Taehyung woefully wound up, just on the edge of finding release. His arms were uselessly tied up and stuck behind him giving him no control over the situation. Theyd talked about this before and Hoseok was reluctant having so much control over Tae but after he finally was convinced he was all for it.

 

"Look at you.." Hoseok growled in Taehyungs ear making the younger shudder and shrink a little under the dominating voice. "What a little mess.. " the hand in his hair that was keeping him up moved and cupped his chin, Forcing Tae to look at the mirror parallel to them. He had drool all the way down his chin, slipping down his neck, his hair was a mes, sticking up in places Hoseok grabbed, the deep blush that danced acrossed his cheeks and onto his ears only deepend the longer whe was forced to stare at his lewd position, feeling Hoseoks eyes bore holes lust into him. His eyes were watery and eventually closed as Hoseoks angle changed away from his prostate. Being so worked up and on the edge, his thighs shuddered as he felt Hoseok push deeper, harder at this angle making his head spin. The hand on his chin dropped to his cock as the one that held the leash pulled up away from it and causing Tae to go up with it, making his breath hitch, his gasps of air more shallow. 

 

"Stomach is all swollen with my pups.." Hoseoks thrusts slowed down a bit so his hand that gave his cock a few shallow tugs could crawl over and caress the cum filled bulge of his stomach, rubbing smooth circles against the swell and then pushing down. Hoseok being buried so deep could feel Tae clench up around him to keep the cum inside, to keep it from spilling out and around Hoseoks cock, the pressure making him whimper. Hoseok started to pull out and Tae panicked a little feeling the cum on the verge of rushing out of him only for Hoseok to slam back in with a force he hadnt felt before, his cock feeling like a hard rod slammed into him, his insides all pushed up together, squishing his prostate making the drag of his cock that much more agonizingly euphoric. The hold on the leash dropped making Tae flop against the curtosy pillow bellow him, the pressure on his stomach increasing making his moan more like a pleasurd wail. "F-f-uhc.. Ahn. H-obi.." Each thrust was hard and calculated, a hash slap against his ass eachtime Hoseoks hips connected, making his ass jiggle; the thrust bouncing him slightly forward before being pushed back by the hand, causing his cock to grind against the pillow under him. Hoseoks hand not relenting on the pressure against his tummy, making him feel overly sensitive, the push and drag of his cock making him cry and sob tears of pleasure between his moans. 

 

His orgasm was taking painstakingly slow time to build up allowing Hoseok to relish every little reaction he could get out of tae, whether it was changing his angle to make him scream, pushing down a little harder making him wither or stopping deep inside him and massaging his stomach so Tae could feel how deep he was or just keeping the tip in and watching Tae struggle to clench around him and begging for him to push back in. Tae sounded beautiful, Tae was beautiful. Eventually they changed position. Hoseok on his back and Tae riding ontop of him, the leash pulling him taunt so he wouldnt fall back over. The hand on his stomach moving to his hips to keep him steady as he thrusted up, making Tae bounce on his lap. As Tae grew close again he begged openly in the air for Hoseok to keep going, his words eventually melting in a chant of 'please', a hand coming down to stroke Taes bouncing erection finally pushing him over the edge he was being dangled over and cumming all over Hoseoks hand and the pillow underneath. Hoseok didnt stop and his pace got faster until his knot started to expand and tug on Taehyungs sloppy entrance. Hoseok used the hand holding the lash and forced Taehyung down to take his knot as it fully expanded and pumped Tae with more cum, watching Tae quiver like a leaf...

 

 He got devious and pushed his hand against about where his knot rested inside of Tae and was met with a gasp and Taes head falling to hang between his shoulders and something warm spilling onto the bed. Oh. That must've been his bladder and he made Tae pee himself...ops~ he scouped up his mate and went to the bathroom connected to the heat safe room to wash him up and waited till his knot went down to change the sheets as Tae slept nice and plugged, curled up on the couch.  


	37. Vhope make a baby prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to go before that other one ops

The first time they had their cycle together was intense. Just like the doctor said. He warned them saying that what ever nuances they learned about eachothers respective cycles would be tossed out in hormonal fits of passion and it would be tough finding a limit on their own and might have to rely on just crashing when their bodies are to weak to move to stop. They had their doubts about this information, they both had pretty good self control when it came to their cycles so they were doubtful until it actually hit.

 

Luckily they were already moved into the new frat house with the handy dandy heat/rut safe room because the room smelt like pure sex. Once clothes were off, they really couldnt keep their hands off of each other, from exploring, teasing touching or groping any expanse of skin they could their hormonal hands on. Taehyung was in constant euphoria as Hoseok mounted and pinned him down and used his hole to breed him how he pleased. The pitiful whines and broken squeals as his prostate was abused ignited wave after wave of pleasure through his pilant that all he could do was drool and moan as he took the rather harsh pounding. Whining when Hosoek growled dirty things into his ear making him melt. Hoseok on the other hand, not having his cycle to often but the hormones in the air put him on auto pilot and his subgender took the reigns are ran with it, chasing his release watching Taes ass jiggle each time his hips connected with it, giving a few slaps to the well rounded ass of his mate, seeing how his toes curled and his legs quivered from his ministrations. 

 

He moved his hand to the small of Taes back and pushed down, forcing him to arch so he could tower over him and push his cock as far as he could inside to release his first load inside his mate. It didnt stop there as he manhandled Tae so he was laying on his side with one of his long beautiful legs thrown over his shoulder, giving him a new angle that made Tae gasp for air. His hands scrambling to find purchase as his sensitive walls were thrusted into again, at an angle where he could watch Hoseoks dominant eyes bore holes into his submissive ones. The look Hoseok gave him was enough to send a violent shudder through him, letting him toss his head back and finally spilling all over his tummy. Even though both of them came neither of them felt sated, wont be for a while.

 

after a while Tae felt so full of Hoseoks cum, and was in such a daze feeling as if he was fucked silly, the noises spilling from his mouth was reduced to a cadence of 'uh' each time Hoseok thrusted back in. Hoseoks pace had slowed significantly, all the marks and hickeys he made against Taes skin, matched the red lines of Taes claw marks on his. They were both covered in a sheen to sweat and their kisses were open mouthed and sloppy. Hoseoks knot was finally starting to expand, catching on Taes abused entrance as it was forced back in to keep everything he pumped into Tae in, in hopes of fertilization. Both of them completely out of energy, Hoseok finally flopped ontop of Tae and Tae awkwardly just laying there they decided this was a good time to sleep as their hormones calmed down for the time being.


End file.
